L'amour n'a pas de barrière
by boadicee
Summary: Eren est un adolescent de 17 ans qui a toujours aimé la vie et sa passion le dessin. Mais Eren n'est pas un garçon comme les autres. Il a toujours vécu isolé du monde tout en étant au milieu de la foule. Il est muet. Un jour, il percute un homme, plus vieux, mais plus petit que lui. C'est un écrivain célèbre asocial.
1. Prologue

Voici ma 4ème fiction qui comptera une dizaine de chapitre. Elle sera publiée une fois tous les 15 jours car je ferais de très long chapitre. Attention l'histoire dès le départ est très dur et cela risque de heurter la sensibilité de certaines (non je vous promets ce n'est pas Livai qui va souffrir ^^)

résumé : Eren est un adolescent de 17 ans qui a toujours aimé la vie et sa passion le dessin. Mais Eren n'est pas un garçon comme les autres. Il a toujours vécu isolé du monde tout en étant au milieu de la foule. Il est muet. Un jour, il percute un homme, plus vieux, mais plus petit que lui. C'est un écrivain célèbre asocial. Malgré leur caractère opposé et le handicap d'Eren, ils vont petit à petit apprendre à se connaître. Attention les parties où Eren est censé répondre seront en italique et entre guillemet pour retranscrire le fond de sa pensée et pour parler en langage des signes qui sera traduit (enfin j'espère me faire comprendre car cela ne va vraiment pas être facile à écrire). Quand il écrira les réponses sur papier, je rajoute le gras

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Il est là debout au milieu de la foule, mais personne ne le remarque. Il regarde les gens avec insistance, pourtant c'est comme s'il était transparent.

Eren Jaeger vient d'entrer dans sa 17ème année. C'est un grand jeune homme, les cheveux coiffés à la sauvage et de grands yeux verts dans lesquelles on pourrait se noyer.

Comme tous les jours après les cours, il se rend en centre ville pour aller dans le parc. Là il s'installe toujours sur le même banc. Celui qui est au milieu de la place et qui tourne le dos à la fontaine. Il prend un carnet à dessin et sort son crayon. Et là pendant des heures, il va dessiner. Le décor est posé, les passants ne sont que des ombres furtives qui ne font que passer sans s'arrêter. Une vieille dame, toujours la même s'installe en face de lui et sort son sachet de vieux pain, qu'elle distribue aux oiseaux. Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour en hochant la tête. Il restera ici jusqu'en début de soirée. Quand le soleil descend derrière les arbres, il reprend ses affaires et quitte le parc. Il rentre chez lui en prenant le bus, toujours le même. Une fois chez lui, il monte dans sa chambre poser ses affaires. Les murs de sa chambre est couverte de dessin racontant une longue histoire. Des dessins tristes, des dessins heureux. Chaque moment de sa vie est dessiné sur les murs. Il quitte sa chambre pour descendre à la cuisine. Il vit seul presque toute l'année. Sa sœur est partie depuis un an faire des études à l'étranger et il ne voit jamais son père. Comme tous les jours il va donc manger seul avec pour seul compagnie la télé. De temps en temps, le téléphone sonne, mais il ne le décroche pas. Il ne peut pas, il est muet.

* * *

><p>Livai Ackermann est un écrivain de 25 ans, devenu célèbre avec son premier roman, l'attaque des titans. Il a toutes les filles qu'il veut à ses pieds. Il est l'idole de l'année auprès du public devant les jeunes chanteurs. Pourtant Livai n'est pas l'homme qu'il montre au public. Derrière cet air neutre, se cache un écrivain maniaque de la propreté, froid envers les autres, totalement asocial. Il passe ses journées chez lui à écrire sur son ordinateur, nettoyer son appartement déjà très propre. A part son éditrice et son ami d'enfance, peu de gens viennent le voir. Sa vie est réglé à la minute même. Tous les jours en fin d'après midi, il quitte son appartement. Il traverse le parc pour se rendre à la supérette pour acheter ses courses pour le lendemain, son paquet de cigarette et le journal. Il passe sans faire attention au gens qui sont autour de lui. Il est seul dans sa bulle. Une fois ses affaires faites, il retourne chez lui jusqu'au lendemain fin d'après midi.<p>

* * *

><p>Voici donc le prologue qui mets en place les personnages. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Le premier chapitre suis juste derrière.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1 : la rencontre

**Chapitre 1 : la rencontre**

Le réveil sonnait depuis au moins 2 bonnes minutes. Une main sortit de sous la couette pour taper sur l'appareil de torture. Ce jour là Eren aurait préféré être sourd que muet. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à entendre le réveil lui rappeler qu'une nouvelle semaine commençait et que c'était le premier jour de rentrée au lycée.

Malgré son handicap, il allait dans un lycée normal. Il restait ses journées assis au fond de la classe à écouter les cours, prendre des notes. Lui au moins n'était pas embêté pour les exposés, même si, il aurait aimé en faire. Mais il savait que personne ne le comprendrait. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul à l'école. Depuis le primaire, il était toujours en compagnie d'Armin Arlett, un petit blondinet. Au primaire, ils avaient mis un code en place pour se comprendre. Au collège quand Eren à commencé à prendre des cours de langage des signes, Armin avait supplié son grand-père pour les suivre aussi. Ce dernier avait finit par céder et les deux amis d'enfance on apprit ainsi la langue des signes. Eren se sentait moins seul avec son meilleur ami. Il se sentait moins exclu. Les autres élèves de la classes ne ferait de toute façon pas l'effort de vouloir le comprendre, mais il s'en moquait. Il était heureux quand même. Ou du moins en apparence. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses moments de peine et de tristesse à ses quelques proches. Pas à sa soeur Mikasa, qui serait sur son dos en permanence, pas à son meilleur ami, qui se ferait du souci tout le temps.

Il se leva donc péniblement de son lit, se dirigea vers la douche. Il enfila son jeans et son tee-shirt non repassé préféré. Il prit son sac d'école et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était 7h30 quand il ferma la porte d'entrée pour sa nouvelle journée de cours. il se dépêcha de se rendre à son arrêt de bus pour ne pas être en retard. Armin l'attendait déjà sur place. Quand ils se rencontrèrent, ils se saluèrent et Eren sortit son MP3 pour écouter la musique avec le blondinet.

Armin avait pris l'habitude de ne plus parler quand il était seul avec Eren et ne communiquait que par signe. Les gens autour regardaient intrigués, mais eux s'en moquaient. Chacun espérait cette année être encore dans la même classe.

Devant le lycée, ils furent rejoint par le reste du groupe composé de Jean, Marco, Reiner, Connie et Sasha. Malgré le fait que c'était des amis, Eren n'appréciait pas du tout Jean qui le provoquait en permanence en se foutant de son handicap. Les autres comptaient tout le temps sur Armin pour jouer les traducteurs. Toute la petite troupe rejoignit le tableau d'affichage où se trouvait les listes des classes. Armin fut content d'être une nouvelle année encore avec Eren. Il se retrouvait aussi avec Connie et Sasha. Les autres était dans la 2ème classe. Chacun partit donc dans sa nouvelle classe et pour leur première matinée de cours.

Comme chaque année ce fut le même blabla de rentrée, avec ses nombreux formulaires à faire remplir, les autorisations à demander pour les sorties scolaires et les certificats médicaux pour les clubs de sports.

Cette année Eren avait choisit de rejoindre les midis le groupe d'arts plastique. Le dessin était sa passion et il savait que ce groupe lui conviendrait le mieux. Armin choisit lui le club d'échec afin de faire travailler sa matière grise et son développement stratégique.

La journée se passa le plus normalement possible pour tous. Certes en classe, quand il a fallut se présenter les élèves qui ne le connaissait pas l'on regardait comme si c'était l'attraction du mois. Mais il se plia à l'exercice sans broncher, aidé par Armin, qui joua les traducteurs. Il vu néanmoins les messes basses de certains, les pointages de doigts d'autres. C'était son quotidien depuis sa naissance de toute façon. Mais il resta la avec le sourire.

A la fin des cours Eren et Armin se séparèrent, Eren voulant rejoindre le parc pour dessiner encore et toujours. Armin se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait encore dessiner après ses années à y passer ses temps libre.

Comme à son habitude, il prit place à son endroit favori et se mit à dessiner. Comme tous les jours cette fin de journée se passa sans problème ou presque.

Un groupe de jeunes qui traînait dans le parc, s'envoyant une canette vide avec le pied, poussant sans retenu les personnes âgées, arriva à hauteur d'Eren. Ce dernier les ignora et continua à dessiner.

- Hé regardez les mecs, y a une merde sur notre banc.

- Beurk, je vais plus oser m'asseoir dessus maintenant.

- Hé toi le sac de merde, dégage d'ici c'est notre banc. Tu le dégueulasses.

Eren arrêta de dessiner et les observa les uns après les autres.

"_Mais que me veulent-ils ? Je me suis toujours installé là jusque maintenant et cela ne gênait personne. Et il y a de la place à côté pour eux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais partir. Si je les ignore peut être s'en iront-ils_."

Après avoir fait le tour d'observation, il se remit à son dessin.

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu ne nous réponds même pas et tu oses nous prendre de haut en nous ignorant. Et puis c'est quoi cette merde que tu nous dessines ? demanda le chef de la bande tout en s'emparant du carnet à dessin d'Eren.

Cette fois Eren sentit la colère monter. Lui d'habitude si calme commença à perdre patience. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Il se mit à faire des signes avec ses mains.

"_Rends moi mon carnet_"

- Qu'est ce t'as à gesticuler comme ça. Si tu veux quelques chose parle sale merde.

"_Rends moi mon carnet, connard_"

- J'crois qu'il a besoin d'une bonne correction.

Deux des gars de la bande arrivèrent derrière Eren et le poussèrent. Un troisième se plaça devant lui et lui fit un croche pied et il tomba à terre. Un quatrième s'était emparé de son sac et fouillait sans retenue dedans, balançant tout ce qui leur paraissait inutile.

- J'ai trouvé son portefeuille. Oh putain les gars, il en a du fric dedans, regardez !

Eren se retourna rapidement et se jeta la tête la première sur le garçon qui avait son portefeuille.

"_Bande de bâtard rendez moi ça tout de suite! C'est à moi, rendez le moi_ !"

Les autres lui sautèrent dessus et le plaquèrent au sol.

- Hé ben on a fait une bonne pèche aujourd'hui. Y a au moins 100 €. Tiens une photo de sa petite amie. s'il elle voyait dans l'état que t'es, lavette, elle te quitterait sur le champs.

" _C'est pas ma copine, mais ma soeur pauvre con. Attendez que je me relève et vous allez tous goûter de mon poing_"

- Regarde Matt, il a une carte d'handicapé. Il serait muet d'après ce qui est noté dessus.

- C'est vrai ça ? Mais c'est très intéressant. Les gars ne vous retenez pas. Il ne pourra jamais crier.

"_Non_!"

Les cinqs jeunes se mirent à tabasser Eren toujours à terre. Ils s'acharnèrent sur lui pendant cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes où des gens sont passés à proximité et personne ne vint à son secours. Cinq longues minutes où il prit des coups et que de sa bouche ouverte, aucun son ne sortit.

" _J'vous en supplie, arrêtez! J'vous ai rien fait. Laissez moi !_

_A l'aide ! Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider s'il vous plaît!_"

- allez, il a eu son compte, on s'arrache.

La bande repartit avec l'argent et le MP3, laissant Eren à terre à demi-conscient. Autour de lui les gens continuèrent leur chemin. Même la vieille dame de tous les jours, ne vint pas vers lui alors qu'elle le saluait tous les jours.

Il finit par se relever tant bien que mal, les côtes et ses jambes le faisant souffrir. Il ramassa ses affaires et les remit dans son sac à dos. Il récupéra ce qu'il restait de son cahier à dessin, déchiqueté par les connards de jeunes. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils sur lui ? Il n'avait vraiment rien fait de mal. Il décida de rentrer chez lui et il se mit à marcher en titubant. Sa vision était flou. Il ne vit pas la personne qui arriva en face de lui et se retrouva à terre à nouveau. Levant la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes et un oeil comme un oeuf de pigeon, il rencontra des yeux gris d'acier.

- Oi morveux tu ne peux pas faire gaffe où tu marches ? Et c'est quoi cette dégaine.

_"Aidez moi!"_

Eren tandis la main vers l'inconnu au yeux glacials et perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>Livai était de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Depuis 8h du matin, Hanji, l'éditrice n'arrêtait pas de le harceler au téléphone, le menaçant de toutes les conneries pas possible s'il ne rendait pas son manuscrit à temps. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si pour une fois il se retrouvait en manque d'inspiration pour le deuxième tome de l'attaque des titans.<p>

Il était presque 10h quand quelqu'un toqua comme un malade à sa porte. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'entrée, promettant de faire endurer mille et une souffrances à celui qui avait osé troubler son sanctuaire. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur son éditrice.

- J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Livai, tu dois me rendre tout de suite ton manuscrit. C'est aujourd'hui l'échéance. Tous tes fans attendent la suite. S'il te plaît dis moi que tu l'as finit.

- Putain tu me fais chier binoclarde. Tu crois qu'en trente minutes j'ai pu te pondre les 100 dernières pages comme ça. Si au moins tu me laissais respirer un peu, peut être que je pourrais finir rapidement. Pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas, donc dégage.

- Oh non, je te connais, tu ne vas pas le finir si je ne te harcèle pas. donc je ne bougerais pas tant que tu n'auras pas couché le dernier mot sur la page. Allez va t'asseoir et reprend ton travail. Je vais te préparer ton thé préféré.

- T'as pas intérêt à me dégueulasser ma cuisine et déjà déchausse toi et enfiles les pantoufles.

Livai se remit derrière son écran, relut les derniers paragraphes avant de continuer.

Il commençait à fatiguer sérieusement de cumuler ses nuits blanches pour finirent ce roman. Il avait envie d'une bonne douche pour se réveiller et se rafraîchir les idées. Cela lui paru comme l'évidence même et il se leva de son bureau pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

- Hein ! Quoi ! Mais non restes derrière ton pc et écris. Tu n'as pas le droit de te balader et te reposer tant que ce n'est pas finit .

- Maintenant tu vas la fermer et me laisser me décontracter un quart d'heure sous la douche ou je ne le finit pas ton putain de bouquin.

Hanji se tut devant le ton sans appel de son écrivain préféré.

L'eau froide coulant sur son corps lui fit le plus grand bien. Il sentit toute la pression de ses derniers jours s'évaporer. Quand il revint près de son bureau, il trouva une Hanji faisant les 100 pas autour de la table basse. Il soupira d'exaspération et se remit au travail. Comme prévu, la douche eut un effet bénéfique sur ses idées et les mots défilèrent rapidement dans son esprit et au bout de ses doigts.

Il était presque 17h quand il enregistra la copie de son manuscrit sur la clef USB et qu'il l'a tendit à ce qui restait d'Hanji. Cette dernière se réanima aussitôt et partie sans demander son reste.

Livai était complètement épuisé et affamé. Il ouvrit son frigo et constata que celui-ci était désespérément vide. Il se motiva pour sortir faire les courses. Il acheta pour une fois pour plusieurs jours, se disant qu'il allait bien dormir 48 heures d'affilés.

Sur le chemin du retour dans le parc, il fut percuté par un gamin.

- Oi morveux tu ne peux pas faire gaffe où tu marches ? Et c'est quoi cette dégaine.

Le gamin leva la tête et tendit une main dans laquelle il y avait une carte avant de s'effondrer.

- Tsk, il ne me manquait plus que ça. Eh toi réveilles-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il prit la carte des mains et parcouru son contenu.

- Eh merde. Oy Eren, si tu m'entends ouvre les yeux ou sers moi au moins la mains.

Le gamin n'eut aucune réaction. Il était inconscient.

- Putain de merde, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?

* * *

><p>Eren se sentit porter, puis être posé sur quelque chose de confortable. Ce n'était pas son lit, ça il en était sûr. il sentit l'air frais sur son corps et ensuite de l'eau ou autre liquide chaud sur sa peau. Il était si bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'une côté douloureuse le rappela à la dure réalité. Il ouvrit ses yeux ou du moins son oeil encore intact et rencontra aussitôt le regard gris acier qu'il avait croisé quelques minutes auparavant. Ce dernier avait stoppé tout mouvement sur le corps du gamin et il semblait attendre quelque chose comme des explications de sa part, quand il se rappela ce qui avait marqué sur la carte.<p>

- Tu t'appelles Eren ?

Eren hocha de la tête affirmativement.

- Est ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Le gamin sembla réfléchir.

" _Oui j'ai mal partout, j'ai l'impression d'être passé dans un rouleau compresseur_"

Il voulut répondre par des signes, mais ses bras le lancèrent. Il grimaça. Livai, prit ça pour un oui. Eren se rendit compte qu'il était nu dans une baignoire et commença à gigoter, lançant un regard apeuré vers son sauveur et peut être maintenant kidnappeur.

- Arrête de bouger, tu vas foutre de l'eau partout et j'ai pas envie de nettoyer tout après. Tu étais complètement crade. Faut bien te laver pour te soigner ensuite. Laisse moi terminer de te nettoyer où alors finit le toi même.

Eren prit le gant et termina de se laver seul. Malgré les bleus sur son visage il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se sentant ainsi vulnérable.

Livai se releva et alla vers un meuble pour en sortir deux serviettes et une trousse à pharmacie.

- Dès que tu as finit, appelle moi.

Devant la connerie qu'il venait de sortir, il se ravisa aussitôt.

- Non laisse tomber, je vais attendre.

" _Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Ah oui j'avais ma carte dans la main. Il l'a donc lu. J'suis désolé vieu_x."

Une fois rincée, Livai aida Eren à sortir de la baignoire et entoura sa taille d'une serviette et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il l'emmena ensuite au salon sur le canapé et ouvrit la trousse de secours. Il désinfecta d'abord les plaies, puis enduisit les bleus avec de l'arnica avant de bander les côtes du gamin. Une fois les réparations de fortune faites, il l'aida à enfiler un de ses tee-shirts et le bas de jogging trouvé dans le sac du gamin.

- Tes affaires sont en train d'être lavées. Elles étaient vraiment dégueulasses.

Eren leva sa main droite et tenta de sourire.

"_Merci_"

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux me dire. Par contre si tu peux écrire se sera plus facile.

Livai se leva et revint rapidement avec un bloc note et un crayon et les tendit au gamin.

- "_**Merci**_"

- Ça tu peux me remercier, car tu m'as fait perdre du temps. En plus je suis crevé de mon taf et je voudrais me coucher. Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener chez toi ?

- "_Non_"

- T'as pas un parent chez toi à appeler ?

- "**_Non, je ne sais pas où est mon père et ma mère est morte. Ma soeur est à l'étranger_**."

- Attend ne me dis pas que t'es livré à toi même en étant muet ?

- "**_Ben pourquoi ? C'est pas gênant, je sais me débrouiller._**"

- Oui ben j'ai constaté comment tu t'es débrouillé. Et comment c'est arrivé?

Eren serra sa min autour du crayon et se mordit la lèvre. Puis il finit par écrire.

-"_**Des cons de jeunes ont décidé de se défouler sur un handicapé**_."

- Comment ça ? Et personne n'a prévenu la police ?

Eren fit non de la tête. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide devant cette malheureuse évidence.

Livai quand à lui ne comprenait pas du tout comment des gens pouvaient laisser une personne se faire agresser sans faire le moindre geste. Il détestait pour cela ce monde dans lequel il vivait. Il regarda le gamin, se demandant ce qu'il allait en faire. Il était hors de question qu'il rentre à pied seul chez lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- t'as faim ?

- "_Oui_"

- Bon ben ne bouge pas et ne dégueulasse rien, je vais préparer un truc à manger et ensuite tu iras dormir. Au fait ton sac est à côté. Regarde si tu as toutes tes affaires et demain matin je t'emmènerais porter plainte.

"_**Merci mais c'est pas la peine. Même la police ne pourra pas faire grand chose**_."

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Chaque chose en son temps.

Livai se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout en préparant le dîner, il jeta de temps en temps un oeil au gamin pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Ce dernier avait pris son sac et l'avait ouvert. Il en avait sortit ce qui restait de son carnet à dessin. Des larmes tombaient dessus. Livai ralentit le gaz et se dirigea vers le gosse.

- Pleure pas comme ça Eren. C'est qu'un cahier.

Eren fit non de la tête.

"_C'est plus que ça. C'était le cahier de ma vie. Tu peux pas comprendre._"

Livai regarda le gamin et posa une main sur sa tête.

- Allez demain je t'en achètera un autre. Le dîner va être prêt. Mets toi à table, j'arrive.

Il se releva et alla chercher le dîner. Il alluma la télé, histoire de meubler un peu le silence qui pour une fois était gênant.

Une fois le repas finit, il emmena Eren dans sa chambre.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis. Soit cela ne te gêne pas de partager mon lit, soit c'est le canapé.

Eren accepta le lit, préférant un matelas que des coussins pour se remettre. Livai l'installa et éteignit la lumière. Il débarrassa la table. Puis avant de dormir, il parcouru les lambeaux de cahier que tenait le gamin. La première chose qu'il y vu, ce ne fut pas des dessins, mais des dates. Le cahier s'étendait sur toute une année. Il le posa sur la table du salon, éteignit la télé et se dirigea vers la chambre où le gamin dormait déjà.

- Qui es tu réellement Eren Jaeger ?


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et tous ses suivis de la fiction alors qu'il n'y a qu'un chapitre ^^. J'en ai pleuré de joie._

_Petit tour des reviews :_

_S-Lay L : ça c'est la question que je me suis posée quand j'ai ouvert la page du chapitre 2 ^^. Je sais pas comment la développer l'histoire c'est ballot._

_P'TiteLilith : oui j'ai trouvé ce rôle pour Hanji à la perfection et Levi en écrivain qui aime aussi torturer un peu son éditrice (version Junjou romantica et fruits basket ^^). Il faut se dire que plus l'attente est longue, plus l'écriture est bonne :). Je te rappelle que toi tu me fais attendre plus d'un mois pour un chapitre ^^._

_Shimyca : merci beaucoup que mes fics te plaisent._

_Shukumei Mikomi : Eren va souffrir, mais va aussi être cette bouffé d'oxygène que Levi a besoin._

_Littlecookie25 : alors oui Eren parle avec son corps, mais je t'avoue qu'il est très difficile de le retranscrire. Je vais devoir jouer plus sur le côté émotion, gestuelle, analyse de la gestuelle car un muet perçoit le moindre geste et sait l'interpréter. Du coup c'est pour cela que le temps entre deux chapitre va être assez long._

_Hinanoyuki : Tu crois pas que j'allais mettre un lemon dès le premier chapitre. Va falloir attendre très longtemps mon bien vouloir lol._

_Kaelinka : Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira._

_Mikasa : mais t'as finit avec P'titeLilith de me torturer ainsi. J'ai écris plus de 200 pages en un mois, je suis crevée maintenant ^^._

**_Nota : il y a un moment où Livai s'énerve contre la police. Je rassure tout le monde, je n'ai rien contre les force de l'ordre. C'est juste de la fiction. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Eren se réveilla le lendemain matin confortablement blottit contre un corps.

"_Hein, quoi ! Un corps ?_"

Il se redressa vivement mais faillit retomber en arrière quand une douleur le prit au niveau de ses côtés. Il se rappela soudain des événements de la veille, de la bagarre et de cet inconnu qui l'avait aidé et hébergé.

Il sentit un bras bouger contre son ventre. Il baissa sa tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux gris acier qui le regardèrent à moitié endormit.

Pour quelqu'un de normal, il n'aurait su dire ce que ce regard si froid d'apparence voulait dire. Mais pour Eren, cela était plutôt facile de lire ce regard. Il avait apprit à déchiffrer les gestes et l'attitude des gens, ce qui lui permettait d'anticiper les questions souvent muette.

Il sourit à Livai et leva le pouce.

"_Je vais très bien, merci pour tout_".

Livai fronça les sourcils pas du tout convaincu par le sourire et le geste du gamin.

- Ne dis pas que tu vas bien. Je suis sûr que si j'appuie là tu vas hurler de douleur.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il appuya légèrement sur les côtes faisant apparaître une grimace sur le visage d'Eren.

- Tu vois je te l'ai dit. Il est tôt, repose toi pour le moment, je t'emmènerai vers 10h au poste de police pour que tu puisses porter plainte et ensuite je te ramène chez toi. je vais pas te laisser errer dans cet état là dans les rues de la ville.

Eren prit le calepin sur la table de chevet et se mit à écrire.

" _**Merci beaucoup, mais j'ai cours. Je me suis fait voler mon portable et si je ne préviens par Armin, il va s'inquiéter et appeler ma sœur qui préviendra la police pour enlèvement. Je dois y aller**_".

- Oh putain, dans quelle merde je me suis mise à vouloir aider un morveux comme toi. Ça m'apprendra à jouer les bons samaritains. Est ce que tu connais le numéro de ton ami ?

- "_Oui_"

- Donne le moi et je vais l'appeler alors.

Eren se leva tant bien que mal du lit, chancela jusqu'à son sac. Il y sortit un carnet où était inscrit sur la première page les numéros des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence. Il le tendit à Livai en lui indiquant le bon numéro.

Livai fut étonné qu'un gamin si jeune soit si organisé. Il remarqua que le gosse avait une très belle écriture. Il avait l'habitude de voir des copies d'étudiants écrivant avec des pattes de mouches ou en langage SMS.

Il du patienter 4 sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne daigne décrocher.

- Armin Arlett.

- Livai Ackerman. Juste pour t'informer que ton camarade Eren, ne pourra pas venir en cours aujourd'hui. Il s'est fait agresser hier et va porter plainte aujourd'hui et se reposer.

Il raccrocha aussitôt sans attendre de réponse.

"_Mais il est pas bien d'avoir dis ça à Armin, sans même attendre de réponse de sa part. Il va paniquer_".

- Fais pas les gros yeux. Je ne m'encombre pas de fioritures moi. Je vais directement au but. Maintenant si tu veux bien me faire le plaisir de te recoucher encore un peu. Je voudrais terminer ma nuit. Tu vois moi j'ai travaillé non stop ses dernières 72 heures.

"_Mais qu'est ce que cela me regarde. Moi je veux juste rentrer chez moi et panser mes blessures. J'ai besoin de personne_".

Eren voulu lui répondre, mais une main se posa sur son bras et le tira vers le lit. Sans avoir le temps de réagir il se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras de Livai. Il n'osa pas bouger. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que ce type le prenne pour une peluche ou son doudou. Il était tendu à se faire mal à ses blessures. Il sentit une pression à la base de sa nuque et sans faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit toute la tension s'envoler de son corps et partir dans une détente totale. Il se sentit si bien qu'il ferma les yeux.

La journée touchait presque à sa faim quand il émergea à nouveau. Il entendit deux voix dans la pièce d'à côté. Il reconnu celle de la personne qui l'avait aidé.

- Ecoute Livai, maintenant que tu as finit ton nouveau livre, tu ferais mieux de sortir un peu plus. Tu dois rencontrer du monde et non pas rester enfermer chez toi.

"_Ah oui c'est vrai, mon sauveur s'appelle Livai. Faut pas que j'oublie de le remercier quand même_".

- Erwin, ne croit pas que je ne te respecte pas. On est amis depuis des années, mais ma vie privé ne regarde que moi. Si j'apprécie rester enfermé chez moi, c'est mon droit. De plus qui te dit que je ne vois pas du monde.

- Je doute qu'entre quatre murs, tu vois grand monde.

- Tu te trompes. D'ailleurs en ce moment j'ai même de la visite.

- Comment ça ? Toi ! Tu as laissé rentrer quelqu'un chez toi ?

- Eh oui. Ma bonté me perdra. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il doit être réveiller.

- Ne me dit pas que je t'ai dérangé alors que tu étais occupé à ...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai juste ramassé un pauvre gosse qui s'est fait passer à tabac.

- Ah je vois.

Livai se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et constata que le gosse était bien réveillé.

- Si tu peux tenir sur tes jambes, rejoins-nous, au lieu d'écouter au porte.

Eren rougit et baissa la tête, ne faisant bouger que ses mains nerveusement.

"_Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas écouter. J'ai juste entendu une autre voix. Je voulais pas espionner_".

- Ho la, tout doux. Pas la peine de paniquer. J'ai rien compris de ce que tu as voulu dire, mais je ne te faisais pas de reproche. Allez lèves toi tu dois bien avoir faim. Erwin a ramené une tropézienne.

Au même moment, l'estomac d'Eren se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il se leva et enfila un pantalon et suivit Livai dans le salon.

- Bonjour, je suis Erwin Smith, le meilleur ami de Livai et tu es ?dit-il en se levant pour saluer Eren.

Eren leva la tête devant ce grand homme blond baraqué et paniqua légèrement.

" _Je suis Eren Jaeger_"

- Il s'appelle Eren et pas la peine de le harceler de question, il est muet.

- Ah désolé pour toi.

"_Non mais pourquoi il est désolé. C'est pas une tare. Putain, il me font chier ses gens qui te juge comme ça et prenne cet air de désolation. Moi j'assume ce que je suis et je suis fier de ce que je suis_".

- Je crois que tu l'a vexé Erwin. Tiens assis toi ici et mange un bout.

Levi expliqua ce qui s'était passé la veille à Erwin sous le regard attentif d'Eren. Ils discutèrent un moment encore, le temps qu'Eren termine son en-cas.

Tout en mangeant Eren, étudia attentivement ce grand blond qui avait l'air de s'inquiéter beaucoup pour Livai. C'est vrai qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment ce type. Tout ce qu'il avait remarqué depuis sa rencontre, c'est qu'il était très peu bavard, parlait de façon très sec et détaché et que la compagnie humaine avait l'air de le déranger. Cela avait du être un exploit de l'avoir gardé, lui un pauvre lycéen passé à tabac, dans cet appartement. Pour Eren, Livai était un bien étrange personnage.

Une fois rassasié, Levi prit sa voiture pour le conduire au commissariat.

Il trouva rapidement une place. En arrivant à l'accueil, Livai demanda à voir quelqu'un pour une plainte. On leur fit prendre un ticket et patienter dans une espèce de salle d'attente.

Ce fut le calvaire pour Livai. Trois longues heures pleines à attendre que quelqu'un daigne les recevoir. C'était pire que les urgences à l'hôpital.

Quand enfin on les reçu dans un bureau dont la propreté, selon les critères de l'écrivain, laissait plus qu'à désirer, il crut enfin venir le bout du tunnel et de la prise en charge du gamin.

- Donc, monsieur Ackerman, si je comprends bien. Ce jeune garçon, c'est fait agresser hier soir, vous l'avez secouru et vous l'avez accompagné pour qu'il dépose plainte ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Donc mon garçon, se tournant vers Eren, Peux tu me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- "_Oui_"

- Je t'écoute donc.

Eren prit son cahier et commença à écrire ce qui s'était passé.

- Il faut que tu parles si tu veux que je prenne ta déposition. Je dois l'enregistrer.

- Il ne peut pas parler, il est muet. Eren montre lui ta carte.

Eren sortit sa carte et lui tendit.

« _Et voila je le savais. Il va dire qu'il ne peut pas prendre ma déposition sans un traducteur assermenté. Je le savais que cela ne servait à rien de venir ici. C'est une perte de temps._ »

- D'accord, je vois. Vous êtes interprète assermenté ?

-Comment ça ? Je suis juste celui qui l'a ramassé à moitié mort. C'est déjà pas mal.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais sans interprète assermenté, je ne peux pas prendre sa déposition. Voyez-vous, nous ne sommes pas équipés pour ce genre de procédure vu qu'il y en a très peu voir pas du tout.

- Non mais c'est une blague ? Donc si la personne à un handicap, elle peut se faire taper dessus autant qu'elle veut, on peut la tuer, vous ne pourrez rien faire parce qu'il n'y a pas d'interprète assermenté ?

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est malheureusement le cas à l'heure actuelle et je ne peux pas changer juste pour une personne.

- C'est scandaleux et effrayant. Viens Eren, on s'en va.

Livai traîna littéralement Eren jusqu'à la voiture.

« _Je suis désolé pour cette perte de temps inutile, mais si tu m'avais écouté, on n'y serait pas allé_ ».

Eren était peiné pour Livai, car il voulait tellement bien faire.

Ce dernier quant à lui tapotait sur son volant, ses sourcils encore plus froncés qu'avant.

- Non mais ils servent à quoi ces connards ! Ils ne peuvent même pas s'occuper d'une simple plainte sans faire tout un protocole.

« _Je le savais depuis longtemps, c'est pas la première fois_ ».

- Et après on te balance qu'ils sont là pour aider les citoyens. Mon cul ouais. Ils sont juste là pour toucher leur paye à la fin du mois et se la couler douce derrière un bureau.

« _Ben après c'est les lois qui sont faites comme ça. On n'a pas encore eu un ministre handicapé pour faire changer les lois_. »

- Ils vont voir, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

« _Hola calme toi Livai, on va avoir un accident. Moi je veux rentrer en un morceau chez moi_ ! »

Eren attrapa le bras de Livai pour lui signaler qu'au cas où il aurait oublié, il était avec lui en voiture et que conduire dangereusement pourrait leur coûter la vie.

Livai ralentit quand il sentit la main du gamin sur son bras. Il tourna son visage et vit son visage crispé.

- Détend toi, je sais ce que je fais.

« _Euh mais moi je pense que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais_. »

Livai s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Eren trop apeuré par les réactions de Livai, défit sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière et s'enfuit en courant. L'écrivain ouvrit sa portière et appela sans résultat Eren. Il avait disparut dans la foule.

- Eh merde. C'est vraiment une journée de merde.

Il rentra chez lui, abandonnant toute chance de retrouver le gamin. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Il était assez grand et lui n'était pas mère Térésa. Pourtant ce soir là chez lui, il sentit comme un vide. Il ne trouva pas l'inspiration pour démarrer son nouveau roman, alors il se coucha tôt.

* * *

><p>Eren courrait à perdre haleine à travers les rues de la ville. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il vérifia qu'il n'était pas suivit.<p>

Personne. Cela ne devrait même pas le déranger pourtant. Il n'était qu'un poids dans la journée de cet homme, une emmerde dont ce dernier ce serait bien volontiers passé.

Après avoir erré durant des heures dans les rues, il finit par rentrer chez lui. La maison était vide, calme. Trop calme à son goût. Il déposa à terre son sac et se dirigea vers le téléphone fixe qui clignotait sauvagement.

Il écouta les 6 messages laissés par Mikasa. Une fois fait, il décida de lui répondre afin de la rassurer avant qu'elle ne se décide à rappliquer.

Il alluma son ordinateur et se connecta à skype. Aussitôt il reçu l'appel vidéo de sa sœur.

- Eren qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- "_**Rien de grave Mikasa. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je me suis fait voler mon portable**_".

- Mais tu as vu ton visage ?

- "_**Ne t'en fais pas, c'est quelques bleus**_."

- T'es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que je rentre pour m'occuper de toi ?

- "_**N****on Mikasa, non! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul. Maintenant je dois te laisser j'ai des devoirs à faire**_".

Eren mit fin à la conversation et éteignit son ordinateur. Il alla à la salle de bain afin de faire couler un bon bain chaud. Le soir, il ne tarda pas à se coucher, tâtant à côté de lui la place vide.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Eren s'était fait agressé. Il avait un nouveau portable et avait dû rattraper toute sa journée manquée. Heureusement qu'il avait pu compter sur Armin pour l'aider. Il s'était racheté un nouveau cahier à dessin.

Mais il lui fallut encore une semaine avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le banc du parc. Il regarda partout autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas croiser les autres de la dernière fois, puis s'installa et sortit son nouveau cahier et ses crayons.

Depuis ce jours là, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette homme, Livai, qui l'avait secouru. Il ne l'avait même pas remercié correctement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il était en train de faire son portrait. Il le dessina tel qu'il s'en souvenait, avec son regard froid, ses sourcils froncés et ses cheveux noirs coiffés sans un épi, le contraire de lui.

Il était tellement absorbé par son dessin, qu'il ne vit pas l'homme s'approchait de lui. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'ombre se dessina sur son bloc, qu'il leva lentement la tête. Ses yeux furent tout de suite capturés par les yeux gris acier de l'homme. Il le reconnut tout de suite. C'était l'homme sur le dessin. C'était son sauveur. C'était Livai.

- Salut le fugueur. Je peux m'asseoir ?

" _Non, non dégage de la. Je ne veux pas te voir._"

Eren hocha la tête et s'écarta légèrement. Livai s'assit à côté de lui et sortit un livre de sa sacoche. Pendant près d'une heure, ils restèrent côte à côte sans échanger un seul mot, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Eren avait bien avancé sur son dessin malgré la présence inopportune du modèle. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard vers son aîné.

Livai faisait de même et plus d'une fois les regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant de se remettre sur leur occupation initiale. Durant ce temps la, le plus jeune se sentit plus en sécurité.

Eren commençait à ranger ses affaires quand Livai ferma son livre, le remit dans sa sacoche. Il se leva, se tourna vers Eren. Ses yeux aurait pu transpercer n'importe quel mur. Eren sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- Tiens v'la ma carte. Tu peux m'envoyer un sms quand tu veux sauf en pleine nuit. Je dors. A demain.

Livai partit sans plus, laissant un Eren complètement sur le cul.

Eren rentra chez lui et s'enferma. Il tenait encore dans sa main, le précieux papier où le numéro de Livai était inscrit. Il n'avait pas encore regardé ce qu'il y avait inscrit dessus. Il leva la carte vers ses yeux et la parcouru rapidement.

**Livai ACKERMAN**

**écrivain**

**Tour TROST - appartement 147**

**0*-**-**-**-****

"Alors comme ça il est écrivain. Dommage que je ne lis jamais à part des mangas. Je devrais peut être demandé à Armin s'il connaît l'auteur. Vu qu'il a toujours un livre en main".

Eren prit son portable et saisit un SMS.

**De Eren** : Salut c'est Eren. J'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier correctement pour ce que tu as fait.

Eren posa son portable et alla prendre sa douche. Quand il revint au salon, son téléphone clignoter. Il regarda aussitôt le message.

**Livai** : tu m'as remercié en te barrant comme un voleur tu te rappelles ?

**Eren** : désolé.

**Livai** : Je te demande pas d'être désolé, mais t'aurais pu au moins dire au revoir. C'est le minimum de la politesse.

**Eren** : Mais tu m'as fait peur en criant comme ça.

**Livai** : Je te l'ai dit tu pouvais être tranquille. J'suis comme ça en permanence.

**Eren** : Oui mais râler pour ça ne sert à rien. Tu sais j'ai l'habitude. J'ai appris à vivre avec ce constat.

**Livai** : J'aime pas les gens qui se laisse marcher dessus.

**Eren** : J'ai jamais dit que je me laisser marcher dessus. Dit t'es venu tous les jours au parc ?

**Livai** : Je passe au parc tous les jours pour aller en courses.

Eren se mit à sourire en pensant qu'il allait revoir Livai souvent au parc. Malgré que cet homme l'effrayait encore un peu, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait indéniablement.

Il regarda le cadran de l'horloge quand son estomac se mit à crier famine. Il ouvrit le frigo et constata que celui ci était irrémédiablement vide.

**Eren** : Bon ben finalement faut que je ressorte, le frigo est vide.

Il se changea rapidement et se chaussait quand son téléphone se remit à vibrer.

**Livai** : Les magasins sont fermés ou ne vont plus tarder à l'être.

**Eren** : Je vais me dépêcher. Au pire je m'arrêterai prendre une pizza.

**Livai** : T'es sûr d'être indépendant ?

**Eren** : Je sais me débrouiller oui.

**Livai** : Baka. Prépare des affaires pour cette nuit et ton sac. Je viens te chercher, j'ai fait à manger pour 4.

Eren relut plusieurs fois le message. Il n'en revenait pas. Livai l'invitait à passer la nuit chez lui. D'une certaine manière, il en avait plus qu'envie. Mais d'une autre, il redoutait de passer une nuit chez cet homme qui l'intriguait tant. Il était tenté de dire oui pour ne pas être seul le temps au moins d'une nuit.

**Eren** : Non merci, je me débrouille.

**Livai** : Pas de discussion possible et envoie moi ton adresse.

Eren obéit et lui envoya son adresse.

**Livai** : je serais là dans 20 min.

Eren prépara ses affaires et prévint au moins Armin qu'il ne dormait pas chez lui au cas où quelqu'un de sa famille se décidait à rentrer et ne le trouvait. Il sait automatiquement, le premier appelé était Armin. Il laissa néanmoins un mot sur la table. Il prit de l'argent de la caisse familiale pour aller faire des courses le lendemain. En la voyant presque vide, il se dit qu'il allait devoir demander un mandat à son père.

Livai arriva bien au bout de 20 minutes. Eren était descendu et l'attendait devant le hall de l'immeuble. Il monta sans attendre dans le véhicule. Cette fois-ci Eren constata que Livai conduisait calmement.


	4. Chapitre 3 : l'écrivain pervers

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et tous ses suivis de la fiction._

_Petit tour des reviews :_

_Shukumei : ah non un Livai muet, il règlerait tous ses soucis par le meurtre du coup ^^._

_Tatakae : je suis pareille avec les fictions que j'adore. Je saute dessus dès le mail de parution._

_Hinanoyuki : y a pas d'âge pour apprendre. Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à écrire une fiction ou Livai et Eren son patissier pour te faire découvrir pleins de recettes ^^_

_P'TiteLilith : Ah quand la prochaine lecture de ta part ^^ ?._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : l'écrivain pervers<strong>

Livai se gara comme la dernière fois dans le parking souterrain. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'à son étage.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement s'était fait dans le plus grand silence pour le bien des deux. déjà Eren aurait du écrire et donc déconcentrer Livai sur sa conduite et ce dernier n'avait pas forcément envie de se faire un monologue, de peur qu'Eren ne s'enfuit de nouveau.

Quand le bip de l'étage sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent, Livai brisa enfin le silence.

-Quand tu rentres tu te déchausses sur le tapis à l'entrée. Ce soir il y a Erwin et mon éditrice, la folle, qui doivent venir manger avec nous. Ils ne devraient plus tarder d'ailleurs.

Il regarda le gamin, qui avait fait un pas en arrière.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, si je t'ai dit de venir, c'est que tu ne déranges pas. Si tu as des devoirs à faire et que tu as besoin de calme, il y a mon bureau.

-"_OK, de toute façon j'ai pas le choix__._"

Livai entra le premier et se déchaussa pour enfiler des chaussons d'intérieurs. Eren fit de même. Il fut étonné d'ailleurs que les chaussons soient à sa pointure. Il déposa son sac dans la chambre de Livai et le rejoignit à la cuisine où se dernier terminer de préparer le dîner.

L'écrivain, voyant Eren l'observait, sortit les assiettes et les verres et lui tendit.

-Tiens, mets la table en attendant. On utilisera la table du salon. Mets par contre des dessous d'assiette pour éviter de salir partout.

Les invités de Livai arrivèrent peu de temps après. Erwin avait amené une bouteille d'un bon cru et Hanji sa bonne humeur. Le but du repas du soir était de fêter la sortie de demain du deuxième livre le Livai : le mystère des titans.

Hanji attendit que Livai aille dans sa cuisine pour servir un verre d'alcool à Eren.

-Allez mon garçon, cela ne peut pas te faire de mal. Juste un petit verre pour trinquer avec nous.

Eren désespéré, secouait la tête.

"_Non, non, non, j'ai cours demain, je ne peux pas boire d'alcool_."

-La binoclarde si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta vie, évites de saouler le gamin. Je l'ai pas fait venir pour en faire de la viande saoule.

-Rho aller Livai. C'est pas tous les jours que tu sors un livre et sûrement un futur best seller.

-C'est juste un bouquin. Je vois pas de toute façon ce qu'i fêter. Aucun exemplaire n'a était vendu encore.

-Fait pas ton rabajoie. Demain soir on devra relancer une édition j'en suis sûr. Il va falloir organiser une réception, des interviews. Cela va être génial.

-Hors de question. Que j'écrive passe encore, mais me déplacer à ce genre d'événement tu m'oublies et tu me remplaces même.

-Allez Livai. Tu dois faire ça pour ton public. Mais au fait j'y pense, Eren qu'as tu pensé du 1er livre l'attaque des titans ?

"_Euh… Désolé, mais je ne lis jamais_."

Eren sourit à Hanji, gêné par la question. Il avait honte de n'avoir lu aucun livre de son sauveur.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu son livre ?

-Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire. Arrête de l'emmerder avec ses conneries. C'est pas de son âge de toute façon.

-A la rigueur que les autres livres que tu édites ne sois pas de son âge je comprend, quoique à son âge on est déjà très ouvert. Eren que penses tu des romans…..

-STOPPPPPP ! Ou je te mets à la porte sans même que tu touches le sol.

-Calmez vous tous les deux, vous allez finir par effrayer le pauvre Eren. Tu sais (se tournant vers le garçon) ils se chamaillent en permanence mais s'adorent.

Eren hocha la tête.

"_Ouais comme moi et Jean finalement. Mais je me demande bien ce que peut être les autres romans que Livai écrit_."

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Eren était attentif à tout ce que tout le monde disait et noté mentalement tout ce qui concernait Livai. Ce dernier dû mettre d'ailleurs Hanji et Erwin à la porte vers 22h, sous prétexte que le gamin avait encore des devoirs et qu'il avait cours demain.

Eren avait en effet quelques devoirs à finir et s'installa sur la table basse, pendant que Livai faisait la vaisselle. Il était en train de terminer de rédiger son devoir de français, quand Livai lui déposa une tasse de tisane et s'installa sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. Il mit le son au minimum pour ne pas déranger le gamin.

Eren finit enfin sa rédaction et se mit à relire l'ensemble. Il en était à sa deuxième page quand il sentit un regard derrière lui. Il se retourna légèrement et vit Livai légèrement penché au-dessus de lui, lisant sa copie.

-T'es vraiment pas doué, gamin. Ta copie est bourrée de fautes de syntaxe et je passe sur l'orthographe et la grammaire. Tes 2ème et 3ème paragraphes ne vont pas ensembles. Il te manque des mots de liaison.

Eren se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

"_T'as qu'à le faire si t'es si intelligent, Monsieur l'écrivain_."

-Change moi ce regard je te dit ça uniquement pour t'aider. Si tu veux pas de mon aide, tant pis.

Eren évalua rapidement le pour et le contre et tendit la copie de français à Livai qui l'a prit. Il fit une première lecture. Il soupira devant le peu de talent qu'avait ce gamin.

Il s'agenouilla près d'Eren et prit l'un de ses stylos et il commença à apporter les modifications nécessaires pour que la rédaction ressemble à quelque chose. Il prit le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi, il lui mettait tel mots ici et pourquoi il fallait rerédiger telle phrase. Malgré son air froid, il eut toute la patience qu'il fallait pour qu'Eren comprenne ses erreurs.

Ce dernier écrivit le dernier mot de sa copie à presque minuit. Il s'étira devant la tâche accomplit. Entre temps Livai était partit travailler sur son ordinateur. Eren rangea ses affaires dans son sac à dos et se leva. Il prit son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En entrant dans la pièce, les souvenirs de la première fois où il était dans cette pièce lui revinrent en mémoire et il se mit à rougir. Il fit couler l'eau dans la douche, se déshabilla et entra sous l'eau. Celui lui détendit les muscles.

Finalement il était content de sa soirée chez l'écrivain. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne se sentait pas seul. Car oui finalement sans s'en rendre compte, les soirées chez lui était triste, vide de tout intérêt.

Une fois paraît pour la nuit, il alla rejoindre l'écrivain à son bureau. Il en profita pour parcourir les couvertures des livres qui étaient rangés sur les étagères. Deux livres : l'attaque des titans et le mystère des titans étaient signés Livai Ackerman. Les autres livres aux titres un peu bizarre étaient signés le Caporal.

Eren se retourna vers Livai, qui avait arrêté de saisir sur son ordinateur. Il lui montra les livres.

"_C'est toi qui a écrit tout ça ?_"

-Oui, c'est bien moi qui écrit tout ça. Mais les livres que tu montres ne sont pas de ton âge et de ton style de lecture.

"_Pourquoi_ ?" demanda Eren avec son haussement d'épaule et en levant les deux mains devant lui.

-Parce que t'es trop jeune. Allons dormir, j'ai finit de travailler. Tu vas en cours pour quelle heure ?

Eren saisit son portable et lui montra son agenda

-Quoi seulement à 15h? Mais vous foutez plus rien au lycée !

"_Eh non, je suis exempt des cours de langues vivante et de musique_." Eren sourit devant la constatation de Livai. Il se dit qu'il devrait lui montrer demain matin son planning.

Ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté. Eren apprécia grandement le confort du grand lit. Il se cala sur le côté. Il sentit un bras l'entourer la taille. Au début il se raidit légèrement, pas habitué à ce genre de promiscuité, puis finit par se détendre. Ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement et il entendit à peine Livai lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Après avoir sentit le gamin se raidirent légèrement, il le sentit se détendre et sa respiration devenir régulière. Il se laissa bercer par le rythme et finit par rejoindre Eren dans le pays des songes.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes se réveillèrent vers le milieu de matinée. Ce fut d'abord Livai qui ouvrit les yeux. Il eut tout le loisir d'admirer le gamin dormant profondément contre son torse. Il espéra toutefois qu'il ne lui avait pas bavait dessus. Le voyant comme cela, si paisible, on ne dirait vraiment pas qu'il était différent des autres. C'était quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur ce gamin, connaître son secret pour toujours aller de l'avant malgré toutes ses barrières qu'il se dressait devant lui. Il avait envie de protéger cet être si fragile. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi, il avait tant envie de s'occuper de ce garçon qui lui était tombé dessus comme un boulet au pied d'un prisonnier.<p>

Il remarqua soudain qu'un regard vert émeraude endormit le regarder fixement.

Eren avait dormi merveilleusement bien et se sentait totalement reposé. Sa tête reposé sur un oreiller chaud et qui bougeait à rythme régulier.

"_Hein quoi! Un oreiller qui bouge ?_"

Il ouvrit ses yeux remplit encore de sommeil et tomba aussitôt sur le regard acier de l'écrivain. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dedans.

-Je ne savais pas que je ressemblais à un oreiller, gamin.

Eren se redressa rapidement et se réfugia dans son coin du lit. Cela fit rire Livai, de voir la réaction du gamin prit en faute.

-Je ne te reproche pas, ne t'en fais pas. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de dormir. Tu veux petit-déjeuner ?

"-_Oui je meure de faim_."

-Bon alors debout et direction la cuisine. J'ai du boulot aujourd'hui, d'habitude je ne dors pas aussi longtemps.

Livai se leva sans attendre le gamin et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il alluma la cafetière et programma deux grandes tasses. Il chercha de quoi sustenter le gamin, mais se rappela qu'il n'avait rien pour un petit déjeuner. Il finit par opter pour des oeuf brouillés et du bacon grillé.

Eren le rejoint 5 minutes plus tard habillé pour sa demi-journée de cours. Il prit place en face de Livai et dégusta le petit déjeuner royal. Même lui ne se préparait pas ça d'habitude et s'en tenait à la boîte à gâteau qui traînait toujours.

-Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à l'heure de partir en cours. Ton lycée n'est pas très loin je crois.

-"_Oui et merci beaucoup_."

-Par contre évites de me déranger pendant mon travail. Je dois rendre mon épreuve pour dans 3 jours.

- "_Ok chef_."

Une fois rassasiée, Eren s'installa au salon et sortit son carnet à dessin et ses crayons. Il avait décidé de finir le portrait de Livai. Le crayon entre ses doigts glissaient rapidement sur le papier, il n'y avait pas un trait de trop, pas d'hésitation. Tous ses gestes sur la feuille étaient d'une grande précision façonnant toujours un peu plus le visage de l'écrivain. Il ajouta les ombres sous les yeux.

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

**Armin **: T'es chez toi ?

**Eren **: Non je suis encore chez Livai, pourquoi ?

**Armin **: Grand-père voulait venir te chercher.

**Eren **: Non c'est bon je viens à pied, je suis pas loin.

**Armin **: Ok à t'as l'heure et sois pas en retard, on a évaluation.

"_Évaluation ? Merde j'ai complètement oublié de réviser. Et c'est trop tard maintenant. Je pars dans 2h_."

Eren sortit tout de même ses cours et essaya d'enregistrer le maximum d'information de son cours d'histoire.

Quand fut l'heure de partir pour aller en cours, Livai n'avait pas quitté son bureau et continuait de travailler. Eren partit discrètement, ne voulant pas déranger l'écrivain et surtout s'attirer ses foudres.

* * *

><p>La nuit était presque tombée quand Livai arrêta d'écrire. Il était tellement inspiré, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et qu'il n'avait pas entendu le gamin partir. Il se rendit au salon pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il découvrit sur la table du salon un dessin et un mot.<p>

"_**Merci encore pour la dernière fois et merci beaucoup pour hier soir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée.**_

_**Amitié**_

_**Eren JAEGER**_

_**PS : J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire.**_"

Livai étudia attentivement le dessin qu'il avait reçu en cadeau. C'était son portrait. Il était assis sur un banc, un livre à la main. Eren l'avait dessiné hier quand ils étaient ensemble au parc. Il regarda attentivement le regard qu'avait fait le gamin. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas exagéré un peu sur les traits. Il n'était pas si glacial que ça. Au moment où il allait ranger l'ensemble il remarqua un tableau à l'arrière du mot. Il le retourna et vit un tableau. Eren lui avait laissé son emploi du temps. Dessus était répertorié l'ensemble des cours, mêmes ceux dont il était exempt.

Il prit le tout et le déposa sur son bureau. Il se connecta à sa messagerie et envoya un mail à l'éditrice.

**De : **

**à : Hanji ZOE**

**Le texte de la semaine est prêt, vient le chercher.**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour avoir la réponse :

**De : Hanji ZOE**

**à : **

**Je suis là dans 30 minutes.**

Il enregistra son document sur sa clef USB, sortit un exemplaire papier pour la binoclarde.

Quand elle arriva, elle se jeta littéralement sur la version papier et s'installa sur le canapé pour lire l'ensemble. Sa lecture était ponctué de "hum! hum ! ", "oui très intéressant", "croustillant comme les lectrices le veulent"...

Au bout de deux heures de lecture ininterrompu, Elle leva la tête de la dernière feuille, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Dis moi Livai, d'où t'es venu toutes ses idées ? C'est de l'inattendue, du sensationnel. Les lectrices vont se jeter dessus. La place du jeune garçon dans le couple est vraiment fabuleuse. Sous ses airs d'ange, il cache une grande perversité. J'aime, j'adore, j'adhère. Je crois que je vais sortir plus d'exemplaire pour ce titre là.

Hanji était tellement absorbée par ses louanges qu'elle ne fit pas attention qu'elle était poussé à la porte par Livai. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte claquée, qu'elle écarquilla des yeux.

-Livai, t'as pas répondu à ma question!

-Bonne nuit binoclarde.

-Quoi déjà, il n'est pas 20h. Bon je te dis demain ce qu'en pense la maison d'édition.

Livai soupira de lassitude. Hanji allait un jour le tuer d'épuisement. Il regarda l'heure. Il avait encore le temps d'aller en course. Il se prépara rapidement pour aller acheter deux trois bricoles et surtout son paquet de clopes. Il traversa comme d'habitude le parc et s'arrêta quelques instants au niveau du banc où s'installer généralement Eren. Bien évidement le gamin n'était pas là. Vu l'heure, il devait être chez lui. Il entra dans la supérette et prit un panier. Inconsciemment, il prit une boite de céréale et différents gâteaux, du jus d'orange et du lait. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il était en train de faire la queue à la caisse.

Il était étonné qu'il y ait autant de monde à faire la queue.

-Ils font vraiment chier les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. En plus d'être impoli, il bloque la caisse.

-Vous avez raison, c'est une honte. Aucune éducation, j'vous le dis.

Livai se pencha légèrement pour voir le problème. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en apercevant que le fauteur de trouble n'était autre qu'Eren qui se prenait la tête avec la caissière.

-Au lieu de faire des singeries, tu ferais mieux de payer tes courses ou j'appelle la sécurité.

"_Mais je veux juste un sac, qui est derrière vous madame! Merde regardez où je pointe du doigt_."

Eren était complètement désemparé. Ce n'était pas sa supérette habituelle et la caissière refusait de comprendre et pourtant il avait montrer sa carte. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et chercher de l'aide du regard, mais ne rencontrez que des regards hostiles. Il se retenait de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer que leur comportement l'avait blessé. Ils seraient encore trop content. La caissière monta d'un ton sur Eren quand soudain, la file s'écarta pour laisser apparaître Livai plus froid que d'habitude.

-Et la blonde de service, il te demande juste un sac. Alors avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, tu ferais mieux de regarder attentivement les clients. Et tant que tu y es passes mon panier et mets tout sur le même compte, c'est moi qui règle.

Il ne regardait pas Eren. Il préférait attendre d'être sortie de là pour croiser le regard triste du gamin. Il se retenait d'en mettre une à la caissière. Derrière eux, les gens râlèrent pour le sans gêne de l'homme.

-Écoutez bien les commères et autres mégères. Vous n'aviez qu'à l'aider pour faire avancer la file d'attente. Maintenant bouclez la ou je vus refais le portrait femme ou pas.

L'effet fut immédiat et tout le monde se tut. Livai paya l'ensemble des courses et entraîna avec lui le garçon. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du parc. Seulement là, il prit le temps de regarder le garçon. Ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient remplis de larmes qui étaient à deux doigts de sortir.

-Allez vient à la maison.

"_Merci mais je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer pour ramener mes courses__", essaya d'expliquer Eren en montrant son sac de commissions._

-Tu les entreposes dans le frigo c'est pas un problème. Ce soir on commande pizza, ça te tentes ?

"_Pizza ! J'adore la pizza !_"

Eren sourit et Livai prit ça pour un oui. Ils rentrèrent donc tranquillement chez Livai. sur le chemin du retour ce dernier se taper mentalement la tête pour avoir oser faire une proposition comme ça à ce gosse. Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de jouer les héros et bienfaiteurs ? Ce genre de truc aller forcément lui tirer des ennuis tôt ou tard.

Livai fit choisir la pizza à Eren et l'envoya à la salle de bain le temps de la livraison. il se rendit ensuite à son bureau et jeta un oeil à l'emploi du temps du jeune. Il n'avait pas cours le mercredi. Donc au moins pas la peine de courir pour le ramener chez lui ce soir. Il n'aimait pas rouler de nuit. Au pire des cas il prêtera ce soir un tee-shirt pour que le gamin puisse être un minimum vêtu.

Eren sortit de la douche en même temps qu'arriva le livreur de pizza. Ils s'installèrent sur la table de salon et Livai mit la télé. Une fois le repas finit, les dents brossé, Livai laissa à Eren le choix du programme. Il finit par mettre secret d'histoire. Vers le milieu de la soirée, Eren commença à dodeliner de la tête. L'aîné le remarqua rapidement et lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Eren voulait tellement rester que Livai du se fâcher et le menacer de le ramener immédiatement chez lui. Cela fut suffisant pour qu'il aille au lit.

Malgré le fait que Livai ne comprenne pas le langage des signes, il réussissait à lire les pensées du garçon car son visage était un véritable livre ouvert de pensées. C'était un des côtés que Livai aimait voir chez ce garçon. Tout ce qu'il ressentait se lisait dans ses yeux.

Quand Livai rejoignit Eren dans la chambre, ce dernier dormait déjà à poing fermé. Il dormait tellement bien qu'il eut du mal à le virer de sa place car, l'étudiant c'était déjà octroyé le côté de l'écrivain. Il finit par réussir à le pousser, s'installer rapidement sur la place chaude avant d'attirer le gamin contre lui.

Lui qui n'aimait pas les contacts avait pris cette mauvaise habitude trop rapidement de dormir avec le gamin dans ses bras. Décidément il ne se reconnaissait pas. Cet inconnu il y a encore quelques semaines l'avait métamorphosé.

* * *

><p>Eren fut le premier à se lever le lendemain. En arrivant dans le salon, il tomba nez à nez avec l'éditrice de Livai. Il se sentit gêné soudain d'être chez l'écrivain. Il voulait faire demi-tour pour s'enfermer dans la chambre, mais elle fut si rapide qu'elle l'intercepta et le traîna jusqu'au canapé.<p>

-Eren, Eren, Eren ! Je suis si contente de te revoir. Il faut que je te remercie. Grâce à toi, Livai a enfin retrouvé son envie d'écrire sous le pseudo Le Caporal. L'histoire était tellement excitante et incroyable que le service diffusion a accepté qu'on le tire avec 50 000 exemplaires de plus. Et pour te remercier je voulais t'offrir la 1ère édition de son dernier livre. Je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire. Mais je ne savais pas comment te le donner.

Hanji tendit à Eren un paquet contenant le livre. Il l'ouvrit après avoir remercié Hanji.

-Non, non ne me remercie pas. mais le personnage central est tellement attachant tout comme toi, que cela est normal.

Eren ouvrit le livre et lut un paragraphe.

"**Eren tremblait de plaisir sous les mains ardentes de son amant. Malgré qu'il ne pouvait crier son excitation, son amant était attentif à la moindre réaction de son corps….**

**Levi se mit à lécher le bout su sexe du plus jeune le faisant se cambrer un peu plus. Les mains de se dernier se posèrent sur la tête de son aîné lui montrant qu'il en voulait plus…**

**Levi fixa le regard de son amant au moment il le pénétra lentement, attentif à la moindre douleur…**"

Eren stoppa aussitôt la lecture.

"_Mais merde, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Pourquoi mon nom apparaît dans un livre où y a des scène porno ? Ne me dit pas qu'il s'est servit de moi pour écrire son dernier bouquin ? Mais c'est un vrais pervers ce type !_"

-Je ne sais pas encore si je te tue maintenant ou si j'attends ton explication Hanji ZOE ! déclara soudain une voix derrière eux.

-Levi, j'étais venue t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, mais je vois que tu as de la visite alors je vais te laisser. Je repasserai un autre jour. Au revoir.

- Hanji ! Reviens tout de suite !

L'éditrice avait déjà claqué la porte, laissent Livai avec un Eren en état de choc. Ce dernier se tourna vers Livai et lui montra le livre pour avoir des explications.

-C'est qu'une histoire, une simple fiction. Je ne vois pas où cela peut te gêner. Si tu lis la première page, aucun des personnage n'a de rapport avec la réalité.

"-_Ah ouais et ça alors, c'est mon prénom, il est étudiant comme moi et il est muet. C'est une simple coïncidence peut être ?_"

Eren était tellement en colère qu'il avait du mal à penser que Livai ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il prit son bloc note et lui écrit un pavé.

"_**Tu t'es servit de mon nom et de on handicap pour écrire un livre de cul ! Tu crois que je dois le prendre comment espèce de sale pervers **__**?**_"

-Je t'ai dit que les personnages sont fictifs. Certes tu as été mon inspiration, mais à part si tu me confirmes que c'est ce qui se passe dans toutes les scènes chaudes pour toi sont la réalité, alors je m'en excuserai.

Eren se figea soudain. Son visage vira au rouge, et il dut se retourner pour ne pas faire face à Livai.

"Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi si c'est vrai ou pas ? J'ai jamais eu de rapport avec quelqu'un."

-Attend pourquoi tu vires au rouge ? Me dis pas que c'est la vérité ?

-"_Non!_"

-Ben alors…. Nom d'une pipe ! T'es encore puceau ?

Eren était maintenant cramoisi et s'enfuit dans la chambre. Il entendit Livai rire aux éclats et cela le blessa énormément. Décidément ce type était vraiment un sale con.

Livai dû attendre de s'être calmer avant de rejoindre Eren dans la chambre. Il le trouva en boule sous la couette.

-Tu comptes te cacher encore longtemps ? Je ne voulais pas te froisser. tu sais y a pas d'âge pour la 1ère fois.

L'écrivain monta sur le lit et encercla de son corps celui d'Eren.

-Tu sais, si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce que cela fait la 1ère fois, et tu pourras démontrer que j'avais tort. Qu'en penses-tu ?

* * *

><p>Eh mince je suis tellement cruelle avec vous car en plus pour la suite va falloir attendre mes vacances la semaine prochaine ^^. Courage et me crucifiez pas si vous voulez lire la suite.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Tour des Reviews :**_

_**S-Lay L :** le seul livre que je ne lirais jamais car on m'en a trop parlé ^^. Par contre j'ai offert le jeu à une amie lol. Mais oui nous sommes tous des Livaii en puissance._

_**Shukumei** : parce que je t'ai poussé à y penser perverse comme je suis lol. Bon j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue._

_**Twinzy** : Livai est un Usagi en puissance. Concernant le sexe oui je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Mais bon là c'est une fiction, la rédaction de nos fantasmes cachées._

_**Tatakae** : tu crois vraiment qu'Eren vas y passer ? Tu me connais pourtant lol._

_**Hinanoyuki** : Oh oui tu m'as reconnu. J'a eu de bons professeurs ^^. Pour la fic c'est notée et je vais voir pour la faire prochainement, mais j'ai déjà tellement d'idées de fic que je vais devoir faire le tri._

_**Vivis** : désolée, mais le chapitre a eu du mal à venir car je me suis retrouvé avec le syndrome de la page blanche._

_**Tsubame Yager** : oui je sais j'aime torturer les protagonistes et les lecteurs. Vive le pouvoir de la plume._

_**Littlecookie25** : Et je vais l'être encore plus en ce début de chapitre ^^._

_**Reinma :** Ah non je suis pas un monstre. Je ne tue aucun des deux ^^._

_**Nayoko'sai'ry :** moi aussi et le pire c'est vraiment le comportement d'une caissière du côté de chez moi._

_**Mac** : je coupe comme dans toutes les fictions. Faut pas que je change les habitudes._

_Note de l'auteure : désolée de l'attente mais je me suis retrouvée en panne d'idée, bloquée du dos alors que ces mes vacances. Bon j'espère que le chapitre que je vous ai pondu va vous plaire. J'ai eu du mal à trouver quoi mettre. Par contre j'espère que j'ai bien retranscris les parties sans sons on va dire._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : une première fois pour tout<strong>

- Tu sais si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce que cela fait la 1ère fois, et tu pourras démontrer que j'avais tort . Qu'en penses-tu ?

"_Quoi ? Mais en plus d'être pervers, c'est un pédophile ! J'suis mineur moi. Non, non non, j'ai tout mon temps pour découvrir l'amour et surtout avec la personne que j'aurais choisit_."

Eren secoua la tête énergiquement sous la couette. Il était prêt à fuir.

- Hum t'es vraiment sûr ?

Eren hocha aussi vigoureusement la tête.

- Tant pis alors. Mais si un jours tu le veux, tu sais où me trouver.

Livai se leva et retourna vers la cuisine. Il prépara le petit déjeuner en attendant qu'Eren finisse par se lever de sa cachette.

Eren sortit d'abord la tête de sous la couette, histoire de vérifier que le "pervers" n'était plus dans le coin. Quand il sentit la bonne odeur de pain grillé et de café, il ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit rapidement la cuisine. Il se régala avec le pain grillé et de la confiture. Il remarqua alors que Livai avait acheté pas mal de choses qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Etait-ce pour quand il venait ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande à l'occasion.

Une fois rassasié, Eren se prépara pour rentrer chez lui ne voulant pas déranger plus longtemps Livai et surtout parce que comme tous les mercredis il devait se rendre au foyer pour personne comme lui. Il venait de fermer son sac d'école quand Livai sortit de la salle de bain.

- C'est quoi ton programme pour la journée ?

Eren prit aussitôt le callepin et écrivit :

" **_Je dois aller pour 10h au foyer pour sourd et muet et ensuite j'ai mes devoirs_**".

- Tu es encore seul pour la semaine ?

"- **_Oui comme d'hab. Miksasa ne rentre pas avant le mois prochain et mon père je sais pas du tout_**."

- OK. Donc voilà ce que je te propose. On va chez toi, tu prends des affaires pour la semaine et tu passes la semaine chez moi. T'en penses quoi ?

"_Que tu as des idées perverses derrière la tête_".

"- _**Je n'en sais rien, je ne veux pas déranger. Et puis j'ai l'habitude d'être seul à la maison**_."

- Tsk, c'est pas une habitude pour un jeune de ton âge. dis plutôt que t'as peur de rester avec moi la semaine.

- "_**Non, non pas du tou****t**_".

"_Espèce de sale pervers je sais très bien ce que tu caches derrière ton visage impassible_".

- OK alors on a plus qu'à aller chez toi et ensuite je t'emmène à ton foyer.

"_Non mais je croyais que j'avais mon mot à dire ! J'ai pourtant dis non à l'instant ! Non mais il écoute au moins_ !"

Eren n'eut d'autre choix finalement que de suivre l'écrivain. Dans un sens cela lui réchauffa le coeur de ne pas rester seul durant quelques jours. Durant le trajet, Eren alluma la radio. Il chercha une chaîne de musique. Livai jetait de temps en temps un coup d'oeil au gamin et était plutôt amusé de la façon dont Eren appréciait la musique. Ses doigts battaient en rythme sur sa cuisse et il bougeait sa tête en rythme aussi. Livai vint à se poser la question de qu'elle pourrait être la voix du gamin s'il en avait eu une.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Eren fit entrer Livai à la maison. Ce dernier prit le temps de se déchausser. Il n'hésita pas à faire le tour de l'appartement, inspectant le moindre recoin, pendant qu'Eren préparait son sac pour le reste de la semaine. Il finit par rejoindre le gamin dans sa chambre. Il fut étonné de la sobriété de la pièce pour un adolescent de son âge. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meuble. Par contre les murs étaient remplit de dessins en tout genre. Il regarda de plus près et il trouva que les dessins avaient une suite logique comme si Eren racontait une histoire. Soudain il tomba sur des dessins qui lui rappelait quelques choses. En y regardant de plus près, il reconnu le parc. Eren s'était représenté au sol et autour de lui plusieurs garçons qui lui donnait des coups de pieds. Le dessin suivant le représentait lui avec Eren à ses pieds.

Le gamin avait donc dessiné son agression. Le concerné refit irruption dans sa chambre au même moment et se raidit quand il aperçut Livai en en train de regarder les derniers dessins. Prit d'une soudaine frayeur, il se dirigea vers l'écrivain et le poussa brutalement loin des dessin.

Livai d'abord stupéfait par ce geste et prêt à lui expliquer sa façon de penser de son comportement se stoppa aussitôt en voyant le regard du gamin. Il s'était mis entre lui et le mur. Apparemment il n'aimait pas qu'on regarde ses dessins.

- Faut le dire si tu veux pas qu'on regarde tes dessins. Pas la peine de paniquer comme ça. T'as fini de préparer tes affaires ?

-"_Oui, on peut y aller._"

Livai se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Au même moment, Eren s'était décalé et il entrevue le dessin qu'il tenait tant à cacher. De ce qu'il avait dessiné c'était deux personnes dans le même lit. Il se promit de revenir pour savoir qui étaient représentés le dessin, vu que cela racontait sa vie.

Eren donna l'adresse du foyer à Livai. Ils mirent trois bon quart d'heures pour s'y rendre. Livai se demandait si Eren faisait ce trajet toutes les semaines. Il trouva rapidement une place pour se garer. Eren descendit de la voiture et s'apprêta à saluer et remercier l'écrivain quand il vu ce dernier sortir à son tour de la voiture. Il le regarda étonné. Il n'allait quand même pas l'accompagner. Il allait s'ennuyer à coup sûr.

- Ben quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais patienter dans la voiture que tu es fini ? Ou que j'allais rentrer ? Désolée mais y a une folle qui attend sûrement à la maison pour avoir le nouveau chapitre. Donc je t'accompagne.

Eren sourit en imaginant la tête que devait faire Hanji. Il était aussi content que Livai l'accompagne. Il allait connaître son univers dans lequel il vivait depuis tout petit.

Dans le grand hall d'accueil, il y avait déjà quelques jeunes. Eren les salua. Livai soudain ne se sentit pas à sa place. Eren sentant le malaise, prit son aîné par la main et le traîna jusqu'à une salle. Il trouva tout de suite la personne qu'il cherchait.

Armin était présent près d'une adulte. Quand les deux virent le garçon s'approchaient ils le saluèrent.

* * *

><p><em>Attention dialogue avec gestes et paroles uniquement de la part de l'éducatrice<em>

"_- Salut Eren,comment ça va?_

_- Bonjour Eren, contente que tu viennes aujourd'hui. Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne te voyait plus au foyer._

_- Salut Armin et bonjour Marika. Oui je sais que cela fait longtemps, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis._

_- En effet Armin m'en a parlé. Et vous monsieur, vous êtes ?_

_- Ah oui Marika, c'est Livai, le type qui m'a sauvé quand je me suis fais agressé._

_- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, monsieur Ackerman, c'est bien ça ? je suis Marika, l'éducatrice du groupe où évolue Eren depuis maintenant 4 ans._

- Oui en effet.

- _Il nous énormément parlé de vous la dernière fois qu'il a daigné venir._

- Je suis désolé, mais il ne m'a parlé de ce foyer que ce matin.

- Venez je vais vous montrer l'objectif de ce centre, lui lança-t-elle en l'invitant à la suivre._ Eren et Armin, remplissez le dossier pour les activités des prochaines vacances, je reviens vite._

Eren sentit une vague de jalousie monter soudain en lui. Non mais Marika lui faisait carrément du rentre dedans là. Il avait de les suivre pour l'avoir à l'oeil celle-là.

- _Ca va Eren ? On dirait que tu vas faire un meurtre._

_- Non ça va pas. T'as vu comment elle l'allume ? Elle va encore essayer de se faire un mec. Mais il est à moi. Personne n'y touche._

_- Hein ! Quoi ! Vous sortez ensemble ?_

_- De quoi ? Ahhhh non! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire qu'il était déjà pris. Non mais tu crois quoi Armin ? Que je suis attiré par les vieux ?_

_- Ben à ta façon de monter sur tes grands chevaux oui._

_- Non mais c'est tout bonnement impossible, surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait._

Eren était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et Armin se demandait si c'était de colère ou d'autre chose.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il tas fait ?_

_- Ce type n'est qu'un sale pervers. Il ne fait pas qu'écrire des romans. Il écrit aussi des romans porno et il a osé me mettre dans un de ses livres. Son éditrice m'en a même offert un exemplaire ce matin._

_Armin ne pu se retenir de rire devant la réaction d'Eren. Ses gestes étaient tremblant montrant une gênes dans ce qu'il racontait._

_- Eh Armin pas sympa de te foutre de moi. C'est pas drôle !_

_- Désolé Eren, mais tu verrais ta tête. Bon allez viens on va remplir nos formulaires._

_- Tu me le paieras Armin Arlett._

_- Oui oui, comme d'habitude. Au fait grand-père demande si tu veux venir manger un soir dans la semaine._

_- Je peux pas cette semaine, je suis toute la semaine chez Livai._

_- Hein ! Quoi ! Encore ! Mais tu y passes tout ton temps._

_- Ben c'est lui qui m'invite et puis hier soir il m'a aidé à m'en sortir avec la caissière._

_- Ah toujours la même ?_

_- Oui. Je voulais juste un cornet et elle, elle disait que je l'insultais._

_- Merde, elle commence à faire chier celle-là._

_- Ca je te le fais pas dire. Heureusement que Livai était là pour m'aider et du coup j'ai mangé pizza chez lui. On a regardé la télé._

_- Mais à part ça c'est un pervers._

_- Oui voilà t'as tout compris._

Eren et Armin commencèrent à remplir le dossier pour les vacances. Il y avait des sorties de proposées pour une fois. Eren hésita longuement sur laquelle choisir et finit par opter pour la sortie exposition.

Quand Marika revint avec Livai, elle démarra la séance. Livai s'installa près d'Eren. Il fut pris au dépourvu quand il vit le regard du gamin. On aurait dit qu'il lui faisait la tête et il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

Marika démarra par un tour de table des nouveaux arrivés. Livai n'y échappa pas. Il dû se rendre devant. Le plus difficile pour lui était de parler en langage des signes, choses qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

Devant cette détresse, Eren eut pitié et se leva pour rejoindre l'écrivain. Il se plaça derrière lui, lui prit les mains. Il les fit bouger pour se présenter.

_- Bonjour je suis Livai. Je suis écrivain et j'accompagne Eren._

Un fois l'exercice finit, il ne se fit pas prier pour retourner à sa place. Eren quand à lui rajouta :

_- Le premier qui y touche je le trucide._

Il annonçait clairement les règles. Livai était à lui et lui seul.

La matinée se déroula sans encombre et Livai découvra que non seulement dans ce foyer les jeunes possédant le même handicap se retrouvait, mais que c'était aussi un endroit où il pouvait se projeter dans leur avenir, où chaque jeune était accompagné. Il comprenait pourquoi Eren se sentait bien ici. Au moins là on ne le jugeait pas sur ce qu'il était. Quand la matinée se termina, Armin salua son ami et partit rapidement rejoindre son grand-père.

Eren et Livai rentrèrent à l'appartement de l'écrivain non sans avoir passé par le traiteur pour déjeuner. Quand ils arrivèrent ils tombèrent sur un mot laissé par l'éditrice promettant mille et une souffrance à Livai si le chapitre n'était pas fait pour 17h.

L'après- midi fut consacré pour Eren à ses devoirs et à Livai à la rédaction de son chapitre. Quand ce dernier eut fini, il constata qu'Eren avait depuis longtemps apparemment finit ses devoirs et qu'il s'occupait à dessiner. Le soir arriva vite et Hanji ne fit pour une fois que passer car elle était déjà en retard pour l'édition du chapitre. Eren s'était éclipsé juste avant son arrivée dans la salle de bain et profitait de la grande baignoire pour se détendre. Il repensa à cette matinée passée avec Livai. Il avait apprécié énormément que l'écrivain l'ait accompagné et qu'il ait fait la connaissance des gens du foyer. Son père lui n'avait jamais eu le temps de venir.

Eren était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Livai entrer dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier se déshabilla rapidement et s'installa dans la baignoire en face d'Eren. Ce dernier fit un bond et faillit renverser de l'eau sur le sol.

- Pas la peine de fuir comme ça. Je ne vais pas te manger. Je viens juste me laver.

Il observa l'étudiant qui n'osait pas le regarder. Il constata qu'il avait viré au rouge pivoine. Cela le fit sourire intérieurement.

Eren quand à lui ne savait pas quoi penser, ni même faire dans cette situation.

"_Non mais il est dingue de venir dans le même bain que moi sans prévenir ! Et puis ça se fait pas. Est ce que moi je vais le déranger quand il est à la salle de bain ? Non! Est ce que je vais me frotter à lui impunément ? Non ! Alors pourquoi est il là et surtout pourquoi me fixe t-il comme cela ? Faut que je sorte rapidement._"

Eren leva la tête et ses yeux furent capturés par le regard acier de l'écrivain. Il ne bougeait pas. Ses jambes étaient relevées jusqu'à son menton.

- J'ai une idée Eren. Je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire. Je veux que tu m'apprennes ton langage. En échange je t'apprendrais ce que tu ne sais pas sur les relations humaines. Qu'en penses tu ?

"_Ah je le savais, il me propose encore des trucs de pervers ! Il essaye de me soudoyer. Il se dit intéressé d'apprendre mon langage, mais j'en suis sûr que c'est pour coucher avec moi avant tout. Non non non, je ne dois pas me faire avoir._"

-"_Ok j'accepte_".

Eren écarquilla aussitôt les yeux devant la connerie qu'il venait d'accepter alors qu'intérieurement il disait non.

- Bien alors apprends moi à dire ton prénom et le mien.

Eren d'un geste automatique appuya sa main sur sa poitrine et fit plusieurs gestes qui épelaient son prénom. Livai effectua à plusieurs reprises les gestes jusqu'à ce qu'Eren sourit satisfait. Puis il lui montra comment se disait Livai. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réussir à dire son propre prénom. La séance d'apprentissage finit pour le moment. Livai saisit le gel douche et se lava. Eren en fit de même, mais assez gêné. L'aîné tira sur le bouchon pour faire partir l'eau et il alluma le pommeau pour se rincer. Voyant le gamin assit dans le fond de la baignoire il lui saisit le bras et l'attira près de lui afin de le rincer aussi.

Une fois rincée, Eren ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la baignoire et s'emballer dans une serviette. Livai quand à lui prit tout son temps pour sortir de l'eau et s'emballer dans son peignoir. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers l'étudiant.

- Maintenant que j'ai eu ma première leçon, tu vas avoir ta première leçon. Le baiser.

Et sans plus attendre plus longtemps Livai saisit le menton du gamin et le fit se pencher légèrement. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celle du plus jeune qui surprit par ce premier contact, écarquilla les yeux sur le coup. Cela ne déstabilisa nullement l'écrivain qui passa son autre main derrière la tête d'Eren pour appuyer un peu plus sur le baiser. Eren finit par y répondre. Quand Livai y mit fin, il lut de la déception de cet arrêt soudain dans les yeux du gamin.

- Patience ce n'est que la première leçon.

Eren rougit violemment, prit ses affaires et s'en alla s'habiller dans la chambre. Quand il sortit de la chambre, il alla dans le salon où il trouva une pile de papier. Cela venait sûrement de l'entretien avec l'éditrice. Curieux il prit la première feuille.

**" Eren se plaça entre son amant et l'éducatrice et de gestes habiles l'a mis en garde si elle osait jeter son dévolu sur son amant. Il lui annonça que c'était sa chasse et que personne ne pourrait le toucher...**

**Il s'enferma dans la salle de classe avec son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement.**

**Levi répondit ardemment à la demande silencieuse d'Eren...**

**- Oh Eren depuis le temps que je rêvais de te prendre dans cette pièce...**

**Il écarta les cuisses de son amant couché sur le bureau qui était sur l'estrade...**

**Il lui lécha le sexe avant de se mettre à le pomper avidement..."**

" _Livaiiiiiiiiii ! T'es un homme mort !_"


	6. Chapitre 5 : l'écrivain et le gala

_**Tour des Reviews :**_

_**S-Lay L : **j'arrête pas de lui dire à Eren mais il écoute pas. Il veut et il veut pas en même temps. Cela devient désolant. Le pauvre Livai doit l'avoir en travers à force._

_**Shukumei** : oui je sais j'aime le sadisme. Et je le développe de plus en plus. J'en ai préparé un pire tout au long de ce chapitre._

_**San Yaegerman** : merci, contente que cela te plaise. Voici donc la suite ._

_**Tatakae** : mouahahahahahah je savais que tu te reconnaitrais. Au fait j'ai pas eu le temps de faire des reviews de ta fic mais j'adore. Sinon Livai n'a pas deviné comme cela, mais a demandé la traduction à l'autre adulte, mais ça je ne l'ai pas mis._

_**Tataa Lucy**: en effet je commence à faire monter la pression tout doucement. Faut bien sion on va finir par s'ennuyer._

_**LoloSaywer** : oui cela est bien inspiré de Junjou romantica. Cela me sert un peu de base pour écrire mes chapitres. Tu n'as pas finit de rire. Prépare tes mouchoirs, car je vais te faire pleurer de rire avec ce chapitre complètement déjanté._

_**Tsubame Yager** : désolée tu as du me maudire vu tous les mots d'estomacs que je me suis chopée pendant presque un mois ^^. Mais fallait que je finisse l'autre fiction qui finalement n'est pas tout à fait finit._

_**Reinma : **oui oui tu as bien deviné mes intentions, vous torturer jusqu'au bout. Donc encore 4 chapitre de torture._

_**Juuri-san** : merci de me suivre. Se désintoxiquer de ERERI est impossible, j'ai essayé mais j'ai fais une rechute. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_**Mirra** : Désolée pour ce que tu prends prend pour une fautes de phrase, mais non chez moi (au pays des trois frontières et surtout dans le fin fond de la Meuse perdue) on utilise bien le verbe emballer. Je sais que je devrais faire attention à ne pas utiliser d'expression typiquement locale._

_Note de l'auteure : Bon je vais pas m'excuser pour cette fois car je vais poster de plus en plus irrégulièrement. J'ai une augmentation du volume de travail au boulot et j'ai ma prépa concours aussi. Si je veux continuer à vous fournir un travail de qualité alors je préfère mettre un peu plus de temps. De plus je prépare aussi un concours littéraire (pas de ERERI dedans ) et je dois rendre mon épreuves pour fin juin au plus tad. J'espère que vous continuerais à me suivre._

_Petit hors sujet : mi amore à moi, débute dans la rédaction de fiction et elle a besoin de savoir si cela vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à lui laisser des commentaire sur son début de fiction. Merci d'avance. __ s/11040537/1/Cours-de-piano-et _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre 5 : le gala et l'écrivain<strong>

L'automne avançait tout doucement et une petite routine s'installa entre Eren et Livai. Ce dernier avait décrété qu'Eren ne pouvait pas passer son temps seul chez lui, dans ce grand appartement vide. Du coup il passait la semaine chez l'écrivain, tandis que les week-end il allait souvent chez son ami Armin. Son père n'était toujours pas revenu à la maison. Il laissait tout de même un mot à chaque fois, pour le cas où il referait surface.

Eren allait de moins en moins au parc avec le temps maussade et les journées qui rétrécissaient. Il dessinait chez l'écrivain. Il se planquait quand il voyait la tornade Hanji débouler dans l'appartement. Il enrageait dès qu'il voyait son nom apparaître dans les livres de Livai.

Dans quelques jours les vacances d'automne seraient enfin là et Eren pensait déjà à toutes les grasses matinées qu'il pourrait faire. Durant le dernier mercredi du foyer avant les congés, il récupéra enfin la réponse à sa demande de sortie de groupe. Malheureusement les activités choisies n'avaient pas réunit assez de monde et donc certaines avaient due être annulé. Eren était assez déçu que certaines dont la sortie musée soit annulé. Durant le trajet de retour chez Livai, il regarda à travers la vitre. Il n'avait même pas allumé la radio.

L'écrivain mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, vu qu'il révisait beaucoup pour le bac blanc. Mais l'humeur du jeune garçon ne s'améliora pas au cours de l'après-midi. Le soir venue, Livai décida de percer l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Il se dirigea vers le gamin, qui ne l'avait pas entendit arriver.

Eren était allongé sur le canapé sur le ventre, révisant des cours. Sans aucune gêne, Livai s'allongea sur le dos de l'étudiant. Cela surprit ce dernier qui se raidit avant de se mettre à grimacer sous le poids supplémentaire sur son dos. Il tourna la tête et fit son plus mauvais regard à Livai qui se retint de rire devant cette vaine tentative de faire peur.

« _Mais t'es pas bien dégages de sur moi. Tu m'étouffes !_ »

- Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer une chose le mioche. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu tires une tronche pareille. Je t'ai même pas encore sauté dessus. Enfin si maintenant.

Sachant d'avance qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre Livai, il tenta d'attraper son sac dans lequel il avait mis son dossier. Voyant comment le gamin se démenait, l'écrivain saisit le sac et le posa sur la tête de ce dernier. Sans aucune gêne il ouvrit et fouilla dedans. Il tomba rapidement sur la pochette qu'il avait vu ce matin.

- C'est pour cela ?

«_ Oui, mais rends le moi_».

- Non je vais voir ce qu'il y a de si important dedans qui te mine autant le moral. Ne me dit pas qu'une fille t'as rejeté.

« _Non, non, non, ça n'a rien à voir_ ».

- Bien j'aime mieux ça. Voyons voir.

Livai parcouru rapidement le dossier. Il trouva aisément l'origine du problème. Il leva les yeux en direction du gamin qui avait enfouit sa tête sous un coussin.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu fais la tête. Tout ça parce que tu n'auras aucune activité pour les vacances.

Il posa le dossier sur la table basse et s'allongea de tout son corps sur celui de l'étudiant.

- Si t'as peur de t'ennuyer, je peux toujours te trouver de l'occupation. Avec tout ce que je dois t'apprendre, il y aura de quoi occuper tes quinze jours de vacances, gamin.

Eren resserra son emprise sur son coussin.

« _Non mais moi je t'ai rien demandé. Je saurais m'occuper comme un grand_ ».

Il sentit Livai se redresser comme pour partir et lâcha un soupir de déception.

Cela n'échappa pas à l'écrivain. Malgré le fait qu'aucun ne pourrait jamais sortir de la bouche du gamin, il avait appris à déchiffrer le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement et le moindre regard de ce dernier et il commençait à mieux le cerner. Il resta assis sur les fesses du plus jeune et glissa ses mains subtilement sous le tee-shirt de ce dernier. Celui-ci se raidit au début, mais sous les gestes tendres et experts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il se détendit rapidement. L'écrivain en profita pour approfondir cet instant de contact intime avec son protégé. Cela faisait depuis le baiser dans la salle de bain, qu'il n'avait rien tenté avec lui. Subtilement, il fit remonter le tee-shirt. Ce dernier finit sa course par terre. Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Eren. Les lèvres de l'écrivain se posèrent sur la nuque tendrement, puis descendirent en une pluie de baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Livai appréciait fortement les réactions d'Eren. Il aimait cette façon d'être du gamin, à la fois retissant et demandeur. Sa langue partie tu bas du dos et remonta toute la colonne vertébrale. Un sourire de plaisir se dessina sur le visage d'Eren. Livai se rallongea sur le corps du plus jeune et pencha sa tête vers celle du gamin. Il captura les lèvres de ce dernier.

D'abord surpris, Eren répondit vite au baiser, laissant son aîné introduire sa langue. La sienne se mit rapidement à danser avec sa consœur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retourna pour se retrouver sur le dos. Leur torse se collait l'un à l'autre. Eren avait perdu tout signe de réserve et ses mains s'agrippèrent sur le dos de son aîné. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de celle de Livai.

Livai sentit la respiration de son apprenti amant s'accélérer. Intérieurement, il se dit qu'il devait mettre fin rapidement à leur échange avant d'aller trop loin. Il voulait le gosse, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il devait y aller par étape comme il en avait décidé la dernière fois. Mais devant l'audace d'Eren, il décida de continuer encore un peu pour voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller.

« _Il faut que je m'arrête, ce n'est pas bien. C'est qu'un pervers qui essaye de me corrompre. Je dois le repousser_».

Eren glissa ses mains sous la chemise de l'écrivain lui retirant un soupir de plaisir quand il prodigua quelques caresses.

« _Sa peau est chaude est douce. C'est si bon. Juste encore un petit peu_ ».

D'une main experte, Livai s'attaqua au deux bourgeons rose du gamin. Ce dernier se cambra sous la déferlante des sensations.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Livaiiiiiiiiii ! Tu ne peux pas refuser !

Eren se stoppa littéralement dans ses mouvements et se raidit. Il réalisa qu'il avait perdu complètement les pédales avec les gestes de l'écrivain pervers. Il tenta de se faire le plus petit possible au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les pas d'Hanji s'approchait.

Livai avait levé la tête et l'avait tourné vers la binoclarde, lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

- Ah je vois que tu es occupé. Mais allez y continuez. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Tu veux que je continue comment alors que tu es littéralement en train de nous baver dessus, Hanji. Dégages de là.

- Je suis désolée, mais je suis là pour une seule et unique raison. Tu dois venir avec moi ce week-end au gala pour la promotion de ton livre. Tu ne peux pas laisser les lectrices sur le carreau.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ma réponse ne changera pas. De plus j'ai d'autre projet avec le présent gamin.

- Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui est plus important que de remercier tes fans ? Une partie de jambe en l'air ? Mais prend le avec toi. La suite qui t'as été réservé est assez grande pour vous deux. Tout est déjà prévu. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non.

Livai finit par se redresser sans pour autant lâcher Eren. Il ne voulait pas que le gamin s'enfuit, il n'en n'avait pas encore finit avec lui. Il sembla réfléchir un moment à ceux que venait de dire Hanji. Cela semblait être une bonne idée même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Le gamin n'avait sûrement jamais du connaître ce genre d'hôtel. De plus en exigeant une nuit supplémentaire, il pourrait l'emmener voir l'exposition qu'il voulait tellement voir. Du coup pour le remercier, Eren ne pourra que s'offrir à lui. Sans compter que cela lui permettrait de trouver de nouvelles idées pour son prochain boy's love. Oui cela lui paraissait être le meilleur plan. Totuefois, il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à la folle tout de suite.

- Je vais en discuter avec Eren et je t'enverrais ma réponse par mail.

- Je l'a veux ce soir la réponse. Et toute réponse négative n'est même pas pensable. Pense à tout l'argent qu'à investit la maison d'édition pour cette soirée là. Eren j'espère que tu seras sur ton 31. Ce sera un jour mémorable.

Hanji repartit comme elle était venue. Livai rapporta son attention sur l'étudiant sous lui qui avait littéralement glissé au fond du canapé. Il soupira en pensant que c'était foutu pour cette fois. Il maudit intérieurement l'éditrice. Toutefois il ne détacha pas son emprise du gamin car il devait lui parler de ce fameux gala.

- Bon comme tu as entendu ce week-end il y a une soirée pour la sortie de mon dernier livre. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'y aller. Çà va être d'un chiantisme à toute épreuve. Tu comprendras donc que je ne veuille pas y aller. Toutefois la folle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je vais t'emmener avec moi et du coup je pourrais t'emmener à ton exposition. Qu'en penses tu ?

Eren ouvra de grand yeux de surprise.

"_Quoi ! C'est vraiment vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? tu vas m'emmener à l'exposition ?_"

- Ben quoi t'as l'air surpris, mais c'est une proposition tout à fait honorable.

"_Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Et ce que tu allais faire tout à l'heure, hein ?_"

Eren tendit les mains vers son bloc note et malgré la position pas très confortable nota.

"_**M****ais tu n'auras pas le temps de m'y emmener. Et je ne veux pas te déranger pendant ton travail**_."

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes. Si je te propose c'est que cela ne me dérange pas. Donc maintenant accepte et ne discute pas.

"_OK_"

Livai sourit du coin des lèvres satisfait de la réponse du gamin. Il préféra se redresser toutefois pour ne pas casser l'ambiance, quoiqu'elle fut tout de même gâchée par l'arrivée impromptu d'une certaine folle. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller préparer le dîner.

Eren mit quelques minutes avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la chambre où il déposa ses affaires et revint ensuite vers la cuisine. Il s'assit au piano, posa sa tête sur ses mains et regarda son aîné préparait le dîner. Quand ce dernier sentit le regard du plus jeune, il se retourna poêle à la main.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

"_Je te regarde toi en train de travailler_", lui dit il en indiquant la poêle.

- Au lieu de rêvasser de moi en train de cuisiner. Mets plutôt la table. On gagnera un peu de temps. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on essaye le plan de travail. Moi cela me convient aussi parfaitement.

Aussitôt Eren vira au rouge et se détourna pour aller mettre la table. Connaissant l'écrivain, il ne valait mieux pas entrer dans son jeu, s'il voulait garder toute sa pureté. Il prit rapidement les assiettes et les couverts et les disposa sur la table du salon. Ils dînèrent en compagnie de la télé. Après le dîner, ils allèrent se préparer pour la nuit avant de s'installer sur le canapé, chacun à un bout.

Ce soir- là Eren eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, trop excité de pouvoir finalement aller voir son exposition.

Le lendemain au lycée Eren raconta à Armin son mercredi après-midi. Il omit volontairement certains détails entre lui et Livai. A la fin de la journée, il fut même surpris de voir l'écrivain l'attendre avec sa voiture sur le parking du lycée. Il salua Armin et se dirigea vers la voiture. Une fois dedans et attaché, il se retourna vers l'écrivain et lui sourit.

- Bien travaillé gamin ?

« _Oui, la journée c'est bien passée._ » Il continua à sourire et leva un pouce.

- Bien. Si tu n'as pas trop de devoirs je t'emmène en course.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils devaient aller en course, alors qu'ils avaient fait le plein du frigo. Il allait poser la question mais l'écrivain devinant l'interrogation venir, le coupa dans son élan.

- Tu vas à un gala. Il te faut bien une tenue adéquate. Donc nous allons chez un costumier pour que tu aies une tenue pour cette soirée. Pas la peine de dire que c'est de la folie ou tout autre commentaire. Je prends en charge toute la partie financière. Considère ça comme un caprice de ma part.

Ils allèrent donc dans le centre commercial et Livai ne perdit pas de temps en se rendant directement à la boutique de prêt-à-porter pour homme dont il était client depuis des années. Ils furent accueillit par une hôtesse qui les emmena dans un salon privé. Une femme aux cheveux au carré et le sourire aux lèvres arriva rapidement pour s'occuper d'eux.

- Ah Livai, cela fait un moment que je ne t'avais vu. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

- Pas grand-chose, toujours la routine.

- J'ai appris que tu allais au gala de samedi soir. Tu viens donc pour avoir un nouveau costume ?

- Non c'est pas pour moi. C'est pour le gamin. Il m'accompagne et il lui faut une tenue sobre, mais qui ne le fait pas ressembler à un pingouin de service.

Livai lui indiqua Eren qui attendait un peu en retrait. En croisant son regard, il crut déceler un soupçon de jalousie. Cela le fit rire intérieurement.

Eren regardait la scène entre cette fille et l'écrivain. Dès le premier regard posé sur elle, il décréta qu'il n'aimait pas cette dernière, la trouvant trop aguicheuse à son goût. Il n'aimait pas cette familiarité entre eux deux. Son regard était devenu sombre et il se sentait capable de lancer des éclairs. Il croisa soudain le regard de l'écrivain et se radoucit légèrement tout en restant sur ses gardes.

La fille s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, je suis Petra, styliste et amie de longue date de Livai.

Eren lui saisit la main tout en évitant de la lui briser.

« _Eren Jaeger_. »

- Ne soit pas timide avec moi. Ne t'en fais pas je ne te mangerais pas. Je vais juste prendre tes mesures et voir quel coloris de costume t'ira le mieux.

- Il n'est pas timide, il ne peut pas parler.

- Ah, je suis désolée.

Petra venait de prononcer sans connaissance de cause, la phrase qu'Eren ne supportait pas. Livai s'en rendit compte de suite et vint se placer près de l'étudiant, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Il s'appelle Eren et c'est un étudiant. Maintenant si vous vous dépêchiez, je n'ai pas toute la soirée et il a des devoirs à faire.

Petra ne se fit pas prier et prit Eren avec Elle pour le faire monter sur une petite estrade. Elle lui fit retirer son haut et son pantalon pour se retrouver en caleçon. Il fut un peu gêné et cette gêne augmenta quand il perçu le regard perçant de l'écrivain qui le détaillait sans aucune retenue. Il crut même apercevoir un faible moment la langue de ce dernier passer sur sa lèvre inférieure tel un prédateur se délectant de son futur repas. Cette pensée le fit frissonner et Petra prit cela pour un frisson de froid.

Une fois le costume commandé, ils rentrèrent après être passé par le traiteur italien. Eren n'avait pas adressé tout le long du chemin un geste vers Livai.

Une fois arrivée à l'appartement et la porte verrouillée, l'étudiant arracha des mains de Livai les sacs du dîner, les posa sur la table avant de revenir vers ce dernier le regard sombre. Livai n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'Eren l'avait attiré à lui par la cravate et lui avait saisi ses lèvres. Il sentit dans ce baiser la fureur, la jalousie, l'inexpérience, la pulsion soudaine. Il le laissa faire, préférant attendre qu'il ait finit pour lui poser des questions. Eren mit rapidement fin à ce baiser. Il était essoufflé, prouvant qu'il avait dû retenir sa respiration. Il fixa l'écrivain et lui fit signe.

« _Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi et personne d'autre._ »

- Comme ça, monsieur serait jaloux. Intéressant. Va falloir que tu sois plus convaincant, si tu veux que je n'aille pas voir ailleurs, gamin.

Eren resta stupéfait se rendant compte que Livai avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit à travers ses gestes.

« _Tu comprends ce que je dis ?_ »

- Non je ne comprends pas tout, mais comme toi j'analyse les faits et gestes que tu fais et j'essaye de retenir ce que tu dis les mercredis matin. Maintenant si tu as fini ta petite crise de jalousie et avant d'aller plus en profondeur, j'aimerais bien aller manger ce que l'on a ramené. Ah moins que tu ne sois trop pressé pour que s'attaque au dessert tout de suite.

Eren s'écarta aussitôt de son aîné, complètement confus et désappointé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir les plats des sachets. Durant le repas, Livai ne se gêna pas de lui faire du rentre dedans en faisant entre autre remonter son pied le long de la jambe du gamin.

Quand Eren eut enfin finit de manger, il n'attendit pas et partit aussitôt à la salle de bain après avoir débarrassé ses couverts. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche où il fit couler l'eau froide afin de calme la tension au niveau de son entrejambe. Il soupira quand la pression commença enfin à diminuer. Il se braqua pourtant à nouveau quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

- Il est temps de prendre la leçon n°2 qui est : prendre du plaisir à deux. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer et tu en redemanderas. On avait même bien commencé hier.

D'une main, il régla l'eau de la douche afin que la température remonte un peu. Il n'était pas friand des caresses sous l'eau froide. Il colla son corps contre celui du plus jeune, tourna son visage vers l'oreille de ce dernier et lui lécha et suça celle-ci. La réaction de son apprenti amant ne se fit pas attendre et Eren rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte. Livai regratta qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de cette bouche si attirante. Il était persuadé que les gémissements qui en sortiraient seraient grisants. Néanmoins la réaction du corps de ce dernier l'électrisait et il faisait tout un travail pour ne pas lui sautait dessus et le prendre comme ça dans la douche.

Ses mains descendirent le long de l'abdomen du gamin et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivée près de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il le frôla dans un premier temps, puis finit par le saisir. Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

La respiration d'Eren devint de plus en plus saccadée. Il accéléra la cadence, frottant sa propre érection contre les fesses de son amant. La passion déformait les traits du visage de celui-ci et Livai le sentit proche de la jouissance. Voulant faire durer le plaisir à son maximum, il arrêta tout mouvement, ce qui fit pousser à Eren une sorte de bruit étouffé d'insatisfaction. Livai sourit devant sa réaction. Il le retourna et le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche. Il s'agenouilla devant son amant. L'eau lui coulait sur le visage, mais il fit comme si rien n'était. Il regarda Eren droit dans les yeux au même moment où il mit le sexe de ce dernier en bouche.

Eren écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais rapidement fut pris de tremblement de plaisir. Ses mains involontairement, s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de l'aîné. Il se sentait transpercé de part en part par la bouche et la langue de son amant. Il commençait à avoir du mal à garder les pieds sur terre. Il se sentait monter vers l'inconnu. Il sentait sa délivrance arriver. Il commença légèrement à paniquer. Il descendit sa main vers le visage de son amant et posa la main sur sa joue.

Livai comprenant ce que celui-ci voulait lui dire sans problème, accéléra le pompage et prit la main de ce dernier dans la sienne. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'Eren se déverse dans la bouche de son aîné. Un filet blanc coula du coin des lèvres de celui-ci. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il se redressa, essuya sa bouche avec son bras, enlaça son amant et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Eren semblait être partit dans un autre monde. N'ayant aucune habitude de ce genre de pratique, il se sentit partit au pays des songes. Livai sentant le poids d'Eren pesait entre ses bras de plus en plus, essaya de le maintenir éveiller le temps de sortir de la douche. Ce fut peine perdue. Eren était complètement épuisé après cette séance de câlin sous la douche. Il enfila le peignoir à Eren avant de le porter jusqu'au lit. Il le recouvrit d'un drap. Après un dernier regard vers l'adolescent, il repartit du côté de son ordinateur afin de terminer d'écrire son dernier chapitre.

* * *

><p>Le jour du gala arriva rapidement et Eren ne tint plus en place quand ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel. La maison d'édition n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens et une suite au dernier étage leur avait été réservée. Eren était émerveillé devant tout ce luxe qui s'offrait à lui le temps d'un week-end. Leurs affaires pour le soir même étaient déjà prêtes.<p>

Livai aida le jeune garçon à se préparer non sans en profiter un minimum avec une main baladeuse et une bouche quémandeuse. Malgré le fait qu'Eren soit toujours réservé, il se laissa faire sans appréhension.

Toutefois le moment de descendre à la réception arriva trop vite au goût du plus jeune qui se sentit très nerveux à l'idée d'être dans la foule. L'écrivain tenta tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

A peine eurent ils franchit les portes de l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée que Livai fut tiré loin d'Eren par Hanji, qui voulaient tout de suite lui présenter les actionnaires et les journalistes. Eren se retrouva seule au milieu de la foule, complètement perdu dans ce monde totalement différent de celui d'où il venait.

Erwin qui ne se trouvait pas très loin, se rapprocha du gamin et le tira à 'écart de la foule afin qu'il reprenne ses repères. Ce dernier sourit à la vue de ce visage familier et le remercia.

- Pas de problème, Eren. Livai m'a demandé de veiller sur toi tout le temps de la soirée afin que tu ne panique pas.

Eren remercia intérieurement l'écrivain pour avoir pensé tout de même à son bien-être. Erwin lui avait trouvé un endroit stratégique pour profiter du spectacle. Il vit Livai entouré en permanence par une horde de femelle en chaleur ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. Erwin voyant la réaction de l'étudiant à la vue des filles autour de son meilleur ami, rigola.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre Eren. Il n'a jamais été intéressé par les filles. Il ne te trompera jamais.

«_ Hein ! Comment ça tromper ? Mais on ne sort pas ensemble ! Je ne suis pas intéressé par les mecs moi. Certes, on fait certaines choses ensemble, mais c'est rien._ »

Eren regarda Erwin interloqué par son commentaire.

Tout le monde se tut dans la salle et Livai prononça son discours. Eren trouva que le discours de l'écrivain puait le faux à 100 km à la ronde. Il enchaînait bobard sur bobard.

Eren prit un verre d'un plateau qui passait par là. Son surveillant d'un soir le regarda faire et ne dit rien. L'étudiant continua d'observer de loin le manège de Livai, tout en enchaînant verre sur verre. Au bout d'un moment la tête commença à lui tourner. En levant la tête, il aperçut une fille accrochée telle une sangsue à son bras. L'effet de l'alcool à la vision fit sortir de ses gonds Eren, qui voulut partir le plus rapidement possible de ce spectacle ridicule. Il tituba jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il s'y engouffra. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Au moment où les portes se refermaient, une main les rouvrirent et quelqu'un s'engouffra à l 'intérieur. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder qui venait d'entrer que des bras qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille l'entourèrent. Ce fut pour lui ensuite le noir total.

* * *

><p>Le réveil du matin fut très dur pour Eren. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil. Quand il eut pris connaissance de son environnement, il se demanda comment il avait pu atterrir ici. Son dernier souvenir remontait à l'ascenseur et deux bras, ceux de Livai qui l'entouraient. En voulant se relevait un violent mal de tête l'en empêcha. La prise autour de sa taille se resserra et Eren constata en soulevant le drap que Livai le maintenait contre lui. Il sentit le rouge monter aux joues. Quand il regarda toutefois de plus près, il constata qu'il était entièrement nu. La peur l'envahit soudainement, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire durant ses heures perdues dans sa mémoire.<p>

- Détend- toi et rendors-toi. Il est trop tôt pour se lever. Le musé n'ouvre que dans quelques heures. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on parle de ton comportement hier soir.

Eren ferma les yeux et simula un endormissement. Cela n'échappa pas à l'écrivain qui se mit à lécher la nuque de son amant.

- Dommage que tu ne tiennes pas l'alcool. J'avais tellement de projet pour toi hier soir. J'espère que tu seras en meilleure forme ce soir. Je souhaite aborder avec toi la dernière leçon. Celle du sexe, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Eren ne put se rendormir suite à ses paroles. Il les oublia toutefois, le temps de la visite de l'exposition. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sur le chemin du retour, Eren s'endormit. Livai prit la main tombée sur le siège et la tint tout le temps du trajet, ne la lâchant que pour changer de vitesse. Il réveilla Eren quand ils furent arrivés. Eren ne reconnut pas tout de suite les lieux. Après quelques secondes, il identifia l'immeuble comme étant le siens. Il se tourna vers Livai qui lui souriait.

- Vu que chez moi, il y a un risque d'invasion intempestive. Je me suis dit que la meilleure des choses pour cette nuit inoubliable à venir était d'aller dans un endroit tranquille. Chez toi me semble le plus approprié.

Eren déglutit d'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre. Toutefois, il suivit sans problème l'écrivain. Une fois dans l'appartement, Livai attira Eren à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Celui-ci répondit à ce baiser. Ils se dirigèrent à tâtons jusqu'au canapé sur lequel l'écrivain coucha l'étudiant. Leurs mains s'activèrent sur leurs vêtements. Malgré que le cerveau d'Eren disait de s'arrêter, qu'ils allaient aller trop loin, ses mains ôtèrent sans problème les vêtements de son amant. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux. L'aîné se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle du corps du plus jeune, le faisant frémir d'excitation.

Aucun des deux n'entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Je suis rentrée, Er….

Eren se figea aussitôt au son de cette voix plus que familière. Derrière eux, près de la prote encore ouverte, se tenait Mikasa. Cette dernière encore sous le choc, vit un inconnu se redresser au-dessus du corps de son frère.

- Eren, que fais-tu avec ce type ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>à suivre ^^<strong>_


End file.
